Una Decisión
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: "Siempre correrá odio por tus venas, faraón. Todo a causa de tu mujer". Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Dartz... Él nunca imaginó que estuvo casado con la mujer que creó el Sello de Orichalcos... Ahora tenía que elegir... Entre su primer amor, que lo hizo caer en la oscuridad... O su destino y luz, que lo guió y protegió de las sombras... Una Decisión. (OCXAtemXAnzu)
1. Esmeralda

**Yo -.- Mientras trato de recuperar mis archivos… Comenzaré mis nuevos fics, espero que tengan paciencia y comprendan mi situación, hago lo posible u,u**

**Muy bien, el summary lo dice todo, no sé si esta historia les agradara porque es fuertemente un triángulo amoroso. Y… Es… Decisión de ustedes el final e_e**

Capítulo 1: _Esmeralda._

—… Yugi…— El pequeño se giró a ver a su castaña amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anzu?

—… Yo… Huh… Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto… Muy feliz. — Lo abrazó. El pequeño se sorprendió, quizá había hecho mucha falta, lo presentía. —… Si no hubieras vuelto… Quizá el faraón…

Yugi comprendió a qué se veía, así que sonrió mientras se apartaba de la castaña.

— Pero tú fuiste la luz de su camino, Anzu. Tú lo guiaste, tuviste paciencia, esperando a que él se recuperara. Incluso… Me contó que cuando lucho con Haga, te gritó de una manera muy grosera.

Anzu se tensó.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¡Faraón, por favor, detente! — Corrió hacia él. Al alcanzarlo, frenó su muñeca, para evitar seguir lastimando al chico que ya había perdido su alma._

_Cuando vio sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, esos no eran los ojos violetas que ella conocía, que ella anhelaba. Eran crueles, nublados de resentimiento y dolor… Mucho dolor._

— _¡SUÉLTAME!_

_Nuevamente su corazón se encogió, él nunca la había tratado así… Pero ella tenía que comprender, que no tenía la culpa… No la tenía nadie, así que tenía que ser paciente y sanarlo de a poco… Solo así… Él comprendería._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—… Todo está bien.

— No lo está, Anzu.

Anzu miró a Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Lo que no contaba, es que el faraón podía ver perfectamente la situación, y le dolía ver a la castaña de esa manera, quería disculparse con ella, quien lo ayudó en su recuperación mental y emocional. Ella había sido la primera en perdonarlo de su error, ella comprendió, aunque seguía culpándose… Estaba agradecido, pero a cambio le había enterrado una daga en el corazón.

— Tuve… Mucho miedo. — Susurró.

. . .

Yugi sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho, y no era por él, era a lo que Yami estaba sintiendo, sabía que él estaba mirando todo… Y necesitaba un poco de explicación, antes de que el pobre se hiciera pedazos él mismo.

—… ¿Tuviste miedo de él? — Preguntó la inquietud del faraón, quien temía la respuesta, porque si era así… Entre él y Anzu… Las cosas no serían las mismas.

—… No… Es que… Tenía miedo de perderlo. — Se secó las lágrimas en vano. — Porque cuando lo vi… Cuando nos enteramos que te habíamos perdido… Él parecía tan confundido, tan dolido consigo mismo… Su desprecio a sí mismo me dolía tanto o más que a él…

—… Anzu…

— Empeoró cuando nos fuimos, las lágrimas de Rebecca lo pusieron mucho… Mucho peor. — Sollozó. — Traté… Traté de que me mirara, de que me dijese algo… Pero él ni siquiera me miró… Y pensé que era mejor darle su espacio… Aun así… Quise verlo y apoyarlo… Pero temía que quería que me fuera de su lado… Es por eso que no hice nada… Sentí rabia… ¡Mucha rabia! Fui cobarde cuando más me necesito…— A Yugi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, nunca había visto llorar a la castaña de esa manera. — Admito… Que por un segundo temí de su mirada, porque se veía tan… Cruel… Que creí que a mí también me lastimaría, pero luego pensé… Que no era así. Solo necesitaba darse cuenta de que no fue su culpa.

Yugi dejó escapar un par de lágrimas… Definitivamente… Estaba impresionado, Anzu lloraba por sus amigos, velaba por ellos… Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente, esa forma tan desgarradora de llorar no era común en ella. Sabía qué se debía, los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia el faraón, lo que nunca imaginó, es que serían tan fuertes.

Y Yami también sabía que el corazón de la castaña le pertenecía a él, pero no lo quería aceptar, no porque no le correspondiera. Aun no aclaraba lo que sentía por la ojiazul, pero sabía que eso sería sumamente imposible. Primero, Rebecca quería mucho a Yugi, demasiado, y que él estuviese con la castaña aun en su cuerpo, sería abusivo… Y segundo… Él no pertenecía a este mundo, lo tenía claro. Si le hacía falsas ilusiones a Anzu… La destrozaría más de la cuenta. Y eso… No se lo podía permitir.

—… Perdona, Yugi…— Se secó las lágrimas y se rió. — No quise preocuparte, pero de verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. — Suspiró con una sonrisa. Yugi se tensó, pues podía sentir las emociones de su otro yo…— Nos vemos, Yugi…— Susurró para volver con Rebecca y los demás. Kaiba pronto vendría a llevarlos a Domino, y lo mejor era alejarse lo más rápido posible de esos recuerdos.

. . .

Yugi miró con tristeza a su amiga, le dolía verla así. Repentinamente, sin poder evitarlo, un resplandor salió del rompecabezas, haciendo que el faraón tomara su lugar en su cuerpo.

"_¿Faraón…?"_

— "_Lo siento, Yugi"._ — Pensó al tener por completo el control del cuerpo de su descendiente.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

— "_Lo que debí hacer desde que esto había acabado"_. — Comenzó a correr rápidamente tras la castaña. —… ¡Anzu…!

. . .

Anzu se detuvo al oír esa voz, y sobre todo… Que sonara de esa manera tan… No sabía cómo describirlo. No se giró a verlo, la última vez que lo había visto… Fue cuando se habían enfrentado a Dartz. Estaba preocupada, pues Yugi le había dicho que había salido herido… Y también le comentó que le estaba ocultando algo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y decir algo coherente.

—… Yugi me dijo… Que fuiste lastimado… ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó entrelazando sus manos lentamente.

El faraón sin nombre apretó los puños, preso del sufrimiento, sabía que se sentía incómoda mirarle. Pero aun así… Necesitaba ver sus ojos.

—… Estoy bien… Gracias. — Miró el suelo, tenso.

— Me alegro. — Sonrió girándose a verle.

Gran error. Se sorprendió de ver aun sus ojos violetas nublados de dolor… Y también culpa, pero Yugi ya lo había perdonado, ¿no?

—… ¿Qué pasa? Yugi, yo, y todos te perdonaron, no tienes que seguir culpándote porque principalmente no fue tu culpa todo eso. — Trató de animarle, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—… No es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Pero si no quieres decirlo, claro, yo entenderé, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional. — Tomó su mano y la estrechó con cariño.

Eso solo hizo sentir peor al pobre, quitó su mano con suavidad y le dio la espalda, no quería que lo viera de esa forma tan… herida.

—… ¿Faraón?

—… Anzu, yo… Lo lamento…

—… ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente habían vuelto, pero él seguía sin cederle el cuerpo a Yugi, necesitaba caminar, sentir el aire… Sentir algo, ya sentía un poco de paz en su interior, pero había algo… Que definitivamente no lo dejaba en paz.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Una voz se coló en la mente del faraón antes de abandonar el lugar donde derrotó al lado oscuro de Dartz por completo._

"_Siempre correrá odio por tus venas, faraón. Todo a causa de tu mujer"._

_Con solo esa frase sintió algo extraño herir su pecho, sintió por unos segundos odio, ya la vez dolor… Pero también un sentimiento que no pudo describir, uno fuerte, muy especial, cálido… Pero seguía sin saber qué nombre denominarle…_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

-Al día siguiente-

Anzu corría toda velocidad, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos la noche anterior sobre lo sucedido antes de que volvieran, que había olvidado que tenía escuela. Giró a la derecha y chocó con alguien, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Miró a la joven tirada en el suelo. Parecía tener su edad… Entonces la miró bien.

Se sonrojó levemente, le daba vergüenza estar cerca de esa joven tan… Bellísima. Esa era una de las muchas palabras que describían lo hermosa que era, se puso de pie elegantemente sacudiéndose el polvo de su falda cuadriculada de color rojo, su chaqueta de escuela era negra, y dejaba ver un poco la blusa blanca. Su cabello era negro como la noche, brillante, largo… Pero tenía unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojizos, aunque no se notaban casi nada, solo el brillo del sol lograba hacerlos notar, pues eran bastante oscuros. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se asustó un poco, sus ojos eran color sangre, fríos, calculadores. Simplemente, la muchacha era atractiva, pero había algo en su mirada que expresaba más de lo que aparentaba.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. — Le sonrió cálidamente a la castaña.

—…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sí… Es que… Dios… Nunca había visto a alguien como tú… Tan bella.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches sonrió con tristeza.

—… Gracias, pero cada beneficio es una maldición. — Anzu le miró sin entender. — No me hagas mucho caso, soy una persona con malas memorias… Del _pasado_. — Su sonrisa se tornó un poco funesta. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy… Anzu… Mazaki Anzu. — Le extendió la mano.

—…— Correspondió su gesto y la analizó a los ojos unos segundos. Anzu se tensó. —… No entiendo por qué me alabas tanto, Mazaki… Tú eres muy linda, sin contar que tus ojos son preciosos. — La castaña se sonrojó aún más. —…Vine recién a la ciudad.

— ¿De qué instituto eres? Nunca había visto uno de esto uniformes.

— No te preocupes, yo ya no voy al instituto, soy un genio. — La ojiazul abrió la boca demostrando su sorpresa. — Me gradué a los 10 años.

—… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Y en qué trabajas?

— Tengo 16 años. Me baso en investigación egipcia. — Miró detenidamente a Anzu, esperando su reacción, que fue suma sorpresa. — ¿Acaso es muy aburrido?

—… No, no… Yo cumpliré 17…— Se rió nerviosamente. —… Y no, no es aburrido… Es que… Lo único que nos rodea a mis amigos y a mí… Es Egipto y su historia. — Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—… ¿Por qué no te saltas las clases y vas conmigo y tus amigos al museo? — Ofreció. — Visitaré a unos amigos, son Ishizu y Marik Ishtar.

—… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Los conoces? — Ella asintió. —… Entonces es cierto…

—… ¿Qué cosa?

—… No te preocupes… Lo sabrás cuando llegues. — Comenzó a irse. — Ve al museo, estará cerrado, así que estaremos solo tú, yo… Y tus amigos. — Anzu le miró sin saber qué decir. —… Estoy segura de que vendrán… Han descubierto gran parte del pasado del faraón sin nombre… Bueno… Era desconocido su nombre… Pero yo sé _todo_ sobre él…

.

.

.

—… ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Oye, espera…! ¡No sé tu nombre…!

Quedó muda al ver como la pelinegra iniciaba un gran salto y se fue saltando casa por casa, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

—… "_¿Es un enemigo? No lo sé… Lo parece, pero… Esa forma de mirar… Obviamente ella no es normal…"_

— ¡Anzu!

Se giró a ver a sus tres amigos. Se fijó enseguida en el rompecabezas de Yugi.

—… Eh… Ah… Chicos, yo…

—… ¿Qué pasa, Anzu? — Se acercó el menor.

—… Tienen que venir conmigo. Me encontré con alguien que… Sabe algo.

— ¿De qué, Anzu? — Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, pero Yugi comprendió el mensaje.

— Sabe… Sobre la existencia del faraón, o eso me dio a entender… Sabe mucho sobre la historia de Egipto… Y sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre…

Nada más escucharon eso, los cuatro salieron corriendo en dirección al museo. Apenas entraron, notaron lo tenso que estaba el lugar, Yugi fue quien más lo notó, pudo percibir una gran cantidad de oscuridad… Que no provenía de él mismo… Eso no… Era alguien más.

—… Viniste… Anzu. Bienvenida.

Todos miraron a la muchacha, que miraba a Anzu con una sonrisa. Los chicos se sonrojaron, definitivamente la muchacha era preciosa, pero había algo en su mirada que les inspiraba cierta desconfianza, solo Anzu creía en ella.

—… Hola… Huh… No tuve tiempo de preguntarte tu nombre…

—… _Mi nombre_, ¿eh? — Miró a Yugi.

Este sintió una extraña palpitación tanto de su corazón como de su rompecabezas… El faraón también estaba inquieto, aunque aún no veía a la chica. Solo sentía su oscura presencia.

La sonrisa de la extraña se tornó siniestra y a su alrededor un aura verdosa comenzó a rodearla… Algo muy _familiar_. Sacó entre su blusa un collar que tenía de dije una forma de estrella que parecía ser…

. . .

—… No puede ser…— Susurraron al unísono. La azabache soltó una carcajada.

—… Si puede ser.

Yugi se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón… O tal vez el de Yami, no estaba seguro, palpitaba dolorosamente, inseguro, preso de miedo.

—… _Querido sello que te maldecí, te pido que vengas a mí… Rompe con mi nombre la maldición que al faraón le dí._ — Recitó, haciendo que el lugar se volviese más oscuro y el brillo que emanaba de la joven de ojos carmesí aumentara y destellara con más fuerza.

—… Mi nombre… es _Esmeralda_.

.

.

.

Última palpitación del rompecabezas, para luego desprenderse una gran luz por el lugar, Yugi sintió como arrancaban un pedazo de él, lejos de él, pues sintió el rompecabezas desvanecerse… Cayó al suelo, estaba débil… ¿Qué había sido eso?

Levantó la vista y contuvo el aliento… En frente de él… Estaba el faraón, mirándolo con el mismo shock. Él portaba el rompecabezas. Se veía mucho más alto que él… bueno, no le sorprendía. Ambos se pusieron de pie y miraron a… Esmeralda.

Ella sonreía, su perversidad seguía grabada en su expresión, mirando expectante al faraón, quien comenzó a reaccionar cuando el nombre de esta resonó en su cabeza.

—… Esmeralda…— Susurró dolorosamente el faraón.

Todos lo miraron sin entender… ¿Esos dos se conocían? La sonrisa de Esmeralda de volvió aun más sádica.

—… Cuánto tiempo… _Siglos_… Sin vernos…

—…

— _Atem_.

Ese fue el último golpe en su pecho… Ese dolor con solo verla… Le era muy familiar.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Esta mujer hay que sacrificarla, tiene poderes que ni usted… Faraón… Puede manejar. — insistió el sacerdote._

—… _No, Seth… Déjenla a mi cuidado. — Ordenó mirando a la pelinegra con severas heridas en el cuerpo._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

—… _Esmeralda, por favor… Quédate conmigo._

_Ella lo miró con frialdad._

—… _Eres patético, sabes muy bien que resulto un peligro para ti y este reino, aun así quieres que me quede, ¿qué clase de miserable eres tú?_

— _Eso no significa nada para mí._

_Ella sonrió de forma burlesca. Se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

—… _Eres un infeliz._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _Cásate conmigo. — La azabache le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero había furia en sus orbes carmesí._

—… _Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?_

— _No estoy bromeando, ¿crees que sí?_

— _Sí, porque todos ustedes, malditos bastardos miserables… son iguales. Me querrás en tu cama y luego me mandarás a matar para buscarte a otra, como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre._

—… _Esmeralda…_

_No pudo continuar, la muchacha ya había abandonado la habitación._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _¡Suéltenla! — Todos la soltaron con brusquedad, haciéndola caer al suelo. —… Yo me ocuparé de ella._

_Todos los guardias abandonaron la prisión, la azabache se rió._

— _Vaya, Atem… Hiciste lo que querías, me golpearon y casi me mataron después de que me metiera en tu cama… Muy bien hecho…-_

_Fue interrumpida cuando el estampó su mano con la mejilla de ella, haciéndola tambalearse, por un segundo, se mostró sorprendida, pero volvió a reírse._

—… _Vaya, vaya, vaya… Ya casi… Te vuelves un animal como los que tienes como guardias._

— _Eres tan despreciable…— Susurró con resentimiento. — ¿Qué me hiciste? Incluso yo he notado mi cambio, ¡¿qué me hiciste?! — La agarró de los hombros, pero Esmeralda se zafó enseguida._

— _Quita tus sucias manos de mí, hipócrita. Dejaste que me quedara por inspirar lástima… Luego me quisiste como tu mujer… Y ahora me reclamas, te advertí que me parecía patético retenerme, y me aburriste, tanto así, que preferí irme con otro bastardo._

—…

— _¿Estás celoso de que me tenga y tú no? — Se acercó lentamente a él, quien comenzó a retroceder por su cercanía. —… Eso lo comprueba, tienes miedo de admitirlo, porque por más resentido que estés conmigo…— Se volvió a reír con cinismo. — Tú me amas… Es increíble… No puedo creerlo…_

— _¡Yo no te amo! — La empujó. — ¡Yo solo quiero verte muerta!_

—… _Así que muerta…— Subió las faldas de su vestido maltratado y sacó una navaja, se la entregó al faraón, que le miró confundida. Lo obligó a ponerla en su cuello. — Apostemos algo, hazlo, mátame, desgraciado. ¡MÁTAME, SI TANTO ME ODIAS!_

—…— _Estaba en shock, su mano temblaba, y Esmeralda lo sabía, ella misma sujetaba su muñeca para terminar con eso._

— _¡SÉ UN HOMBRE, COBARDE! Acaba conmigo… Con esta cualquiera que tanto odias…— No supo por qué, pero él pudo sentir un deje de dolor en sus palabras. No hizo absolutamente nada, no podía negarlo, él aun…— Qué decepción, Atem… Creí que en verdad me odiabas. — Dejó de hacer presión en él y guardó su navaja. Le dio la espalda y en la celda encontró una fusta para maltratar a los prisioneros, acarició el cuero del arma con cuidado. —… Perdiste tu oportunidad…— Susurró antes de que ejerciera su energía maligna y hacer que el cuerpo del faraón se paralizara._

— _¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES…-?!_

—… _Fuiste… ERES… Y siempre serás… Un infeliz._

— _¡Esmeralda…-!_

_Con el poder que lo inmovilizaba, no pudo evitar el fuetazo que le dio la azabache, sorprendiéndolo, ella nunca… Le había hecho algo como eso…_

— _¡ESTE ES POR EL GOLPE QUE ME DISTE! — Segundo fuetazo. — ¡ESTE POR POCO HOMBRE! — Tercer fuetazo. — ¡ESTE POR PATÉTICO! ¡Y ESTE POR…-!_

_Seth había llegado y le había disparado una flecha en el estómago, frenando la. Esmeralda cayó al suelo desprevenida… Se llevó las manos al vientre sorprendida… Entonces Atem comprendió por que hizo eso..._

—… _Vaya, Seth… Vaya que estupidez cometiste…— Susurró la joven. — Mataste…— Llevó su mano a la flecha. — Al futuro faraón de Egipto…— Arrancó el arma con fuerza, haciendo que sangrara más._

_Deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador del faraón, haciéndolo caer al suelo, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre por los maltratos de la joven._

—… _¿Estabas…?_

— _Sí. Estaba embarazada, y sí, aun así, me acosté con otro hombre, aun así, dejé que tus salvajaes me golpearan, aun así, dejé que TÚ me golpearas, aun así… Deje que Seth matara al bastardo que esperaba, porque era lo único que me seguía atando a ti… Pero ya no hay nada… Todos me desprecian… No tengo NADA… Que hacer aquí… Infelices. — Susurró antes de desaparecer con su poder._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Los ojos violetas del faraón cambiaron a un brillante color escarlata, junto con una sola expresión: odio. Esa mujer… No supo del todo, pero le había hecho un gran daño... El sólo escuchar su nombre lo llenaba de odio. De su rompecabezas se desprendió una oscura energía que golpeó violentamente a Esmeralda, haciéndola chochar contra la pared. Anzu soltó un grito de horror, sin poder creerse que el faraón fue capaz de hacer algo como eso... Y en contra una chica.

Todos, excepto Esmeralda y el faraón, notaron a los hermanos Ishtar aproximarse.

— ¿Esmeralda? — Vieron la escena perplejos. — ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

La joven de ojos rojos miró al faraón que su mirada se había tornado del mismo color que ella.

— No has cambiado nada…— Con su mano lo señaló y unas descargas recorrieron el cuerpo del faraón, haciéndolo soltar un alarido de dolor. — Parece que tendré que matarte antes de lo esperado…-

— ¡NO! — Intervino una voz.— ¡No, por favor! ¡Esmeralda… Ya basta!

Esmeralda, que estaba apunto de darle su fin, vio a Anzu interponerse entre ella y el Faraón malherido.

— Yo sé que no quieres hacer esto... Si no quieres...— Comenzó a llorar.— No lo hagas... Yo sé que eres una buena persona.

Esmeralda suavizó su mirada con la ojiazul.

_Continuará…_

**YISUS! O_O Okay, muy fuerte, y seguro no entenderán nada, principalmente, pero de eso se trata, que despierte la curiosidad y vean por qué la personalidad de este OC es tan peculiar, el triángulo amoroso está por comenzar…**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**

**PD: No he logrado recuperar nada, por lo cual comencé este fic para ya darles algo de entretenimiento u,u espero que les guste!**


	2. La Luz y la Oscuridad

**Bueno, les gustó este fic, así que lo continuaré mientras sigo mi busqueda en el país de las Maravillas en busca de mis archivos perdidos u,u Ojalá que les guste este capítulo n.n**

**¡Vayamos al cap!**

Capítulo 2: _La Luz y la Oscuridad._

Todo alrededor volvió a la normalidad, todos los presentes soltaron el aire que contenían por el temor. Anzu seguía mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a la azabache. El collar en su cuello dejó de brillar cuando cerró sus ojos lentamente. El faraón se puso lentamente de pie, tambaleándose, las descargas habían sido muy fuertes. Esmeralda tenía mucho poder, así como Dartz le había dicho una vez…

El sello de Orichalcos tenía más poder que el suyo propio.

—… No lo iba a matar de todos modos. — Sonrió despreocupadamente, desencajando a todos. — Solo quería asustarte. — Miró al tricolor. — Y como siempre… Funcionó.

Los ojos de él no habían cambiado, seguían rojos, llenos de resentimiento hacia ella, pero prefirió no decir nada, asustaría a la muchachita de ojitos azules, y eso no le gustaría. Anzu era buena chica, no merecía semejante trauma si es que comenzaban otra pelea.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás en esta época? — Le preguntó el faraón con cierta molestia. — ¡No perteneces aquí! — Esmeralda frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tampoco tú, bastardo miserable! — Le insultó. — ¿Qué tanto me regañas? Yo no quería que esto pasara, es verdad, la maldición la creé yo, pero no lo hice con intenciones de volver a ver tu rostro que me causa nauseas. — Él iba a reclamarle, pero ella siguió. — Yo solo quiero terminar con esto, porque una vez que lo haga, podré alejarme de ti y seré libre.

— Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.

Anzu, que estaba entre medio de esos dos, se giraba a ver a ambos, se lanzaban dagas y fuego con la mirada de ambos pares de ojos escarlata. Pero en los ojos de Esmeralda… Ella podía ver más allá de ese muro lleno de odio y desprecio, había dolor, mucho dolor. Ella… Ella quería saber…

— Um… ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?

El faraón se tensó, no quería contestarle, trataría de inventar una excusa, pero Esmeralda no se lo permitiría.

— Fue mi marido.

.

.

.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todos los demás, sin salir de su asombro, excepto Marik e Ishizu, ellos ya lo sabían.

Esa noticia le cayó a Anzu como un balde de agua fría, bastante fría, opinaba. No podía creerlo, apretó los puños, aguantando hacer cualquier cosa. Esmeralda notó la mirada de la ojiazul, se había nublado de tristeza y desesperanza. Ella sonrió, esa castañita estaba enamorada de su faraón. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

— No se preocupen, aquí no somos nada, y eso me alegra. — Se cruzó de brazos, la castaña se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que ella le había descubierto. Ella sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. — Debe ser un alivio para ti, ¿verdad? — Susurró para que no la oyeran, Anzu le miró sintiéndose intimidada. — ¿No es así? — Se rió con malicia, pero alguien jaló a Anzu del brazo, había sido ÉL, para apartarla de ella.

Admiró a su faraón mirándola con desprecio… incluso asco podía ver. Anzu le miraba sorprendida y con las mejillas rojas. Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, ella le había denominado el nombre, pero nunca lo pronunciaría.

—… Tranquilo, Atem. No mataré a tu muñequita. Solo hay una persona que quiero que muera…— El antiguo rey frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? Estoy siendo honesta contigo, como siempre lo he sido, he dicho que eres patético, un miserable, infeliz… Y a pesar de eso, me amaste, dejando de lado tu reino y fue mayoritariamente destruido. — El tricolor le miró con sorpresa y a la vez pánico, sabía lo que estaba pensando. — ¿Acaso creíste que lo que te dijo mi sirviente era mentira?

—… Dartz era tu… ¿Pero cómo…?

— No es de tu incumbencia, si los traje aquí, fue para que sepas de tu pasado, estás comenzando a recordar solo con verme, me alagas. — Sonrió con burla. — Pero no del todo, solo estás recordando lo de nosotros, y tu reino es más importante.

— ¡Un momento! — Intervino el rubio. — ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?

Ella miró al trío, pero sobre todo a Jonouchi que le había reclamado eso. Les lanzó una mirada indiferente.

— ¿Qué me beneficia mentir? No tengo nada que ocultar.

—… ¿Ah, sí?

Volvió su vista hacia él, sabía que tenía que darle las razones por la cual ella había hecho cosas tan crueles, pero no podía, no era el momento, mientras todo siguiera su curso, todo estaría bien, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y era la presencia de la castaña.

—… No. No hay nada, no niego de lo que te hice, absolutamente nada, tengo mis razones.

—…

— A los 16 años gobernaste Egipto, por la repentina muerte de tu padre, dos años después me encontraron tus sirvientes cerca del río Nilo. Era dos años menor que tú. — Caminó lentamente alrededor de Anzu y del faraón. — Descubrieron que habían grandes demonios dentro de mí… Los más peligrosos, y me ocultaron de los ojos del pueblo, quisieron matarme… Y tú no quisiste. — Lo miró a los ojos. — Mis monstruos eran tan peligrosos como los Dioses Egipcios… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar entre nosotros, no daré más detalles en frente de estos. — Señaló al público. — Y luego, con mi embarazo, poco después, todos esos demonios que se formaron dentro de mi alma, se transformó en uno solo.

Anzu, que estuvo unos segundos mirando el suelo, subió rápidamente la vista al oír eso.

— El Leviatán… ¿Verdad? — Preguntó el tricolor mayor. Anzu miró con horror a la azabache.

— Así es. Esa era una de las razones por la cual no quería al niño que estaba esperando.

¿Un niño? ¿Estaban esperando un hijo? ¿Por qué eso no pudo ser? Esa eran las preguntas de la castaña.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiero decir… Que si ese niño nacía… Tenía dos opciones. Moriría devorado por el monstruo en mi alma… O ese demonio sería traspasado a él.

—…

— Yo puedo ser la persona más cruel que puede existir en esta vida, pero no soy tan miserable como para permitir que un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada tuviera tal suerte. — Susurró bajando la mirada.

La mirada resentida del faraón se suavizó al ver ese gesto, pocas veces había visto, de lo que recordaba, a Esmeralda de esa forma…

—… Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. — Subió la vista nuevamente comenzando a caminar a la salida.

— ¿Adónde vas, Esmeralda? — Preguntó Ishizu. La azabache, aun de espaldas, se detuvo.

— Dije todo lo que tenía que decir, faltan detalles… Pero no quiero hablar de ellos. — Miró al faraón. — No será la última vez que me veas, Atem. Hay ciertas cosas que discutir.

Dicho esto salió del lugar, dejando un incómodo silencio, Anzu se soltó lentamente del tacto del faraón, sintiéndose culpable, ¿cómo no? Estaba enamorada de alguien… ¡Que estuvo casado! Y lo peor era que con solo verlo, se notaba que él aun sentía algo por ella… Pero las cosas seguían sin encajar en su lugar, si Esmeralda fuera malvada en verdad, habría matado al faraón, pero no lo hizo… Y si él… En verdad odiaba a Esmeralda, hubiese hecho lo mismo: provocar su muerte. Los hechos de Esmeralda se oyen aterradores, de seguro no eran fáciles de contar. Quería saber la verdad… Salió corriendo tras la azabache, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

. . .

— ¡Esmeralda! ¡Espera…!— Siguió corriendo, ella seguía caminando. Aceleró el paso. — ¡Oye…-!

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, ella se detuvo abruptamente y ella chocó su rostro contra los hombros de la joven de cabellos azabaches. Se apartó acariciándose la nariz, pues ardía de dolor. Ella se volteó con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Muy duros mis hombros? — Anzu hizo una mueca. — ¿Vas a declararme la guerra? Porque no me interesa.

—… ¿Guerra? ¿De qué?

— Yo sé muy bien… Que estás enamorada de Atem.

La castaña le miró con pánico.

—… Yo… Y-Yo… No…

— Ni se te ocurra negármelo, no sabes mentir, tampoco te gusta…

— Pero tú le mientes a él… Cuando hablaste del niño… No parecías odiarlo.

Lo siguiente no se lo espero, los ojos de Esmeralda se nublaron de dolor y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. Miró el suelo.

—… ¿Sabes? Incluso si me hubieses declarado la batalla, tú ganarías…

—… ¿Cómo?

— Eres la luz de las personas, la salvación. Así como es el descendiente de Atem.

— ¿Te refieres a Yugi?

— Sí… Quizá por eso comparten cuerpos, no puede haber luz si no hay oscuridad, para mantener el equilibrio. En cambio… Tú eres alguien que nunca ha sido lastimada, incluso si estuviste en peligro, te mostraste fuerte, sin miedo… En el pasado, yo y Atem estábamos aterrados.

—… ¿Aterrados?

— Nunca se sabe de lo que viene el futuro…

— Esmeralda… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste todas esas cosas? Bueno, sea lo que hayas hecho…

—… Crees que cometí errores… Estás en lo cierto… Pero no los hice a propósito, me vi obligada a cometerlos.

—…

— Fui amenazada de muerte, al principio me negué, pero luego del embarazo… No tuve alternativa.

—… ¿Aun lo amas? — Preguntó temerosa. — ¿A… Atem? — Pronunció su nombre por primera vez. — ¿Lo amas?

Esmeralda la miró con una expresión que no podía descifrar la castaña.

—… Las personas pueden reencarnar… Pero no los mismos sentimientos, Anzu…

— ¿Lo amaste?

—… Solo lo quise.

—… ¿Cómo a qué? ¿Hermano? ¿Amigo?

—… No lo sé. — Mintió. — Solo sé que le tuve cariño, pero eso ya no está, salvo el odio que me rodea.

—… Atem no reencarnó, su alma fue encerrada, dudo mucho que él te haya borrado de su corazón a pesar de no recordarte.

—… Estamos hablando tonterías.

— Pero… ¿Puedes contarme lo que te sucedió?

Los ojos rojos de Esmeralda brillaron en advertencia. ¿Debería confiar en ella?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Esa Anzu… ¿Qué tiene con la chica esa?

— Tranquilo, Jonouchi-kun. Anzu sabe lo que hace. — Le animó el tricolor.

El faraón no salía de su asombro, ¿por qué Anzu había corrido tras Esmeralda?... Además…

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

—… _Anzu, yo… Lo lamento…_

—… _¿Por qué me pides disculpas?_

_Nadie pensó… Pero sucedió…_

_Lo que temíamos… Que pasara… Entre tú y yo…_

_Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, cosa que le molestó, pues detestaba mostrarse así de frágil, además, estaba en frente de ella, le daba un poco de vergüenza. Anzu miró las lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes y le sonrió de manera comprensiva._

— _Si es por lo sucedido con Dartz… No es nada._

—…

— _Yo sentí… Que debía protegerte de ese mal… Por eso yo…— Los ojos azules de la joven también se llenaron de lágrimas. — Lo siento…— Se rió. — Es que…— No pudo continuar pues soltó un leve sollozo. — No pude ayudarte…— Sollozó nuevamente. — Y nuevamente… Verte así… Me duele._

_No se planeó… Ni siquiera lo vimos venir_

_Pues era tan obvio… Que nos sorprendió, a los dos._

_Él, sorprendido por sus palabras, que seguían siendo sinceras, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, frustrado, molesto consigo mismo… Porque no importaba como… Siempre lastimaba a su castaña. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella se tensó, la sintió, pero luego se relajó para corresponder su abrazo._

_Y cada vez que me llamas, se agita mi mundo, y vuelvo a soñar._

_Y cada mañana desde mi ventana yo quiero gritarte… Así quede mal…_

—… _Lo lamento. — Volvió a repetir. Ella gimió contra su hombro, haciendo que él la atrajera hacia él con más fuerza._

_Sabía que ya no podría alejarse de ella, Anzu era su luz, su salvación… Era lo que él había estado buscando tanto tiempo… Después de tanta oscuridad… Ella había sido la salida de su perdición. Lo había protegido de esas tinieblas…_

_Que me faltas, que me faltas… Cada noche… Que estoy solo…_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir…_

_Me muero de amor por ti… Por ti…_

—… _¿Faraón…?_

— _Gracias, Anzu… Te lo agradezco… Me salvaste… Lo lograste… Y estoy eternamente agradecido…_

_Ella solo asintió, sin alejarse él._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Suspiró mientras miraba el lugar donde ambas muchachas se habían ido… Esmeralda… Esa chica era alguien tan… Difícil de entender… En su corazón… Podía sentir que con solo verla, la sangre le hervía, no sabía si era por el odio… O el amor que sintió por ella una vez… En realidad… Su corazón le decía que la joven de ojos escarlatas no estaba superada en su vida, tal vez… Él aun la seguía amando… Pero, ¿qué hay de Anzu? La quería, mucho, demasiado diría él… Pero había algo más… Por más daño que le causó la azabache, no podía vengarse, eso era indigno de él… Imposible…

Pestaño un par de veces, recordando algo.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Abrió la habitación y se extrañó de encontrar la cama vacía, creía que la muchachita estaba muy débil… Caminó por los pasillos tratando de encontrarla. Apenas caminó unos veinte metros lejos de su habitación, al girar a la derecha, la encontró arrastrándose forzosamente apoyada de la pared para seguir caminando._

— _¡Hey! — Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse bien de pie. — ¿Por qué te levantaste siendo que estás así de débil? — La chica no contesto, ocultaba su rostro por sus cabellos negros. — ¡Dime algo…!_

— _Ya cállate, haces mucho ruido…— Le interrumpió con la voz cansada subiendo la vista para encararle._

_Él calló, incapaz de decir algo coherente, el gran faraón de Egipto… Callado por una campesina de por ahí… Pero era incapaz de hablar, admiró cada facción de su rostro. Su piel era clara, algo muy raro por aquí, demasiado pálida, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero el color era tan inusual… Eran rojos… Como la sangre… Como la rosa… Una hermosa flor con espinas… De esa manera podía describirla. Pero había cortes profundos en su rostro, había un moretón en su frente. Bajó su mirada mirando sus trapos como ropas, eran de mangas largas, y le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas. Sus rodillas estaban maltratadas, y temblaban, con razón apenas podía ponerse pie, y a juzgar por su ropa sucia, esas no eran todas las heridas._

—… _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Déjeme ir…— Susurró casi sin aliento, se le vía muy adolorida._

— _No te haré daño, yo no lo permitiré._

_Pudo notar miedo en su mirada, su cuerpo temblaba como si se estuviese congelando por dentro. Se iba a desplomar, pero él la sujetó firmemente de la cintura, pegándola a él. Ella le miró un poco sorprendida, pero aún no podía enfocar bien su vista._

—… _¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay mucha luz?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes carmesí. Él sintió un peso muerto en el estómago al ver su expresión llena de dolor._

—… _Es la primera vez que veo la luz._

— _¿Cómo…-?_

_La joven apoyó su rostro en su hombro. Él logró cargarla en sus brazos para que lograra apoyarse con más comodidad. Se estremeció cuando ella respiró suavemente contra su cuello, luego la escuchó._

—… _Esmeralda._

— _¿Eh? — Se detuvo para mirarla, pero ella no abrió los ojos._

— _Mi nombre es Esmeralda._

_Él solo asintió y decidió dejarla en su habitación._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

—… Era la primera vez que veía la luz…— Susurró.

— ¿Decías algo, faraón? — Se acercó Yugi.

— ¿Qué? No, nada.

—… Es cierto. — Sonrió. — Te llamas Atem. Ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Él también sonrió, pero algo no andaba bien…

— Esperen aquí… Yo… Iré tras Anzu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Anzu… Anzu, por favor…— Le secó las lágrimas, pero la pobre castaña no paraba de llorar. — Sabía que era mala idea contártelo todo.

—…— Sollozó con más fuerza.

—… Lo siento.

— ¿Por… qué? — la miró sin dejar de llorar.

— No quería quedaras tan mal… Pero eso ya pasó…

—… Reencarnaste, ¿verdad?

—… ¿Qué?

— Dime… Que eres una reencarnación de la verdadera Esmeralda… Porque si eres su verdadero cuerpo… Sería imposible, además… Has vivido con eso metido en tus memorias y alma tantos siglos…

—… Lo siento, Anzu… Gracias al conjuro que hice… Este cuerpo… Sigue siendo el mismo que desde hace cinco mil años atrás…

Sí, todas esas malas experiencias se habían grabado en su memoria, pero ese cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, sus cicatrices seguían allí, impregnadas en su piel…

—… Tengo que irme… No llores más, Anzu…

Se dio la vuelta para salir del parque, allí habían ido a conversar. Tenía que admitirlo, esa castaña se había ganado un pedazo de su corazón oscuro… Quién lo diría, ella seguía teniendo corazón… No podía creer que le hubiese contado toda su vida a una persona, ni siquiera se la había contado a Atem, él solo sabía escasos pedazos de su vida…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dándose cuenta… De lo miserable que era su vida… Toda su vida, como su corazón… Era simplemente oscuridad… Nieblas… Y ese maldito sello que creó por accidente… No fue su intención… Pero… Su familia… ¿Cómo pudo?

—… Mamá…— Susurró con la voz quebrada.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_— ¿Por qué me odia tanto…?— Logró susurrar con los ojos cerrados._

_Siempre estuvo encerrada en ese sucio calabozo, no había luz, ni agua, venían a alimentarla dos veces al día… Pero nada más… No sabía si era de día o de noche… Solo cuando niña le enseñaron a hablar… Pero… no hubo más cosas nuevas… Pero cada cumpleaños… Venía a verla su madre… Y hoy… Era su cumpleaños número 13…_

_—…_

_Ella no contestó, ¿tanto la odiaba que no quería contestarlo lo MUCHO que la despreciaba? Entonces… ¿Por qué no la dejó morir?_

_—… Mi profesor me contó cuando tenía 8… Que todos los animales… Hasta los más malos… Se quedan con sus crías… ¡TODAS LAS MADRES, MENOS USTED! — Logró alzar la voz. No lograba ver su rostro, pero… Dios, ya no sabía qué imaginar._

_— Te equivocas… Las gatas saben cuándo tienen una cría enferma y débil… ¿Y sabes lo que hacen? La abandonan, pero yo me compadecí y te encerré aquí. Con tal de que no salgas afuera… Todo está bien. Porque la vida de allá fuera es para los fuertes… ¡Para los que aguantan, no como tú, muerta de hambre!_

_—… Yo no soy débi… He soportado este paisaje negro por años… ¡Yo no soy de…-!_

_Sintió algo presionarse en su cuello en forma de advertencia, callándola._

_— ¡Mírate, estás ahí llorando llena de mocos, suplicando por una madre que no vas a tener porque no te la mereces! — Escuchó la risa de ella. — Si te miraras… Solo inspiras lástima… Eres de tan poco espíritu como yo fui una vez… Entérate de una vez…_

_—…— Sollozó._

_— ¡TE CONCEBÍ CON ASCO Y TE PARÍ CON ODIO! — Sintió un azote en su cuello, haciendo gritar de dolor._

_—…_

_-T-r-e-s—A-ñ-o-s—D-e-s-p-u-é-s-_

_— ¡ESMERALDA!_

_Se asustó al oír a esa mujer que era su madre gritar de esa manera y oír como la puerta se abría._

_—… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Volver a golpearme…?_

_— ¡NO! — Sintió como le cortaban las cuerdas que la sujetaban._

_—… ¿Qué…?_

_— ¡Esmeralda…!— Sintió las manos de la mujer acariciar su rostro maltratado. — ¡Solo lo diré una vez y de forma breve…! No tenemos mucho tiempo… Siempre me has importado…_

_—… Pero…-_

_— ¡Calla y escucha! — Pausó. —… Cuando naciste no podía exponerte al sol, cada vez que lo hacías, pareciera como si estuvieras a punto de morir… Decidí dejarte a oscuras… Pero… El hombre… Que es tu padre… Se enteró que te tuve… Y le hice creer que estabas muerta…_

_— ¿Por qué…?_

_— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! ¡Porque me violó, por eso…!— La sacudió de los hombros. La azabache siguió sin entender sus palabras, pero presintió que eso era horrible. — Y de eso, quedé embarazada de ti… Cuando creí que podía hacer las paces contigo porque ya no me siguió más… Justo… Él apareció y sabe que estás conmigo… ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! No sé si la luz está de tu lado… Pero hay algo que me inquieta… Y es que soy una hechicera… Y ese hombre también lo es… y por el odio que sentí hacia él, y ese bastardo con sus deseos sádicos… Hemos creado demonios dentro de ti… Por eso no iba a tomar el riesgo de que te hicieran daño, solo yo lo hice para no matar al primero que te pusiera un dedo encima, no justifica mis actos, pero quería que me temieras para que me hicieras caso en todo._

_—… Ma…_

_— Sí… Esmeralda… Yo soy tu mamá… Y solo YO, y nadie más… NINGÚN HOMBRE te va a faltar el respeto, solo yo puedo, porque eres mi niña, mi hija… Si un hombre se te acerca demasiado, debes despreciarlo…_

_—… Mamá…— Susurró._

_— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — Se sintió llevada en algo, o más bien en ella y corrió._

_Ella nunca aprendió a caminar bien, ¿cómo hacerlo en tanta oscuridad?_

_—… ¿Es de día o de noche?_

_— De noche… No creo que te haga mucho daño._

_—…_

_Al salir, cerró los ojos con violencia, su vista estaba tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad… Que no quiso ver nada. Luego se sintió caer al suelo al escuchar un grito de su madre. Al abrir los ojos con esfuerzo… Para ver por primera vez… Esa escena no fue nada agradable._

_— ¡MAMÁ…!_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar semejante cosa…?

. . .

Un destello verdoso se desprendió, sorprendiéndola.

— "_¡OTRA VEZ NO!"_ — Pensó, presa del pánico.

— ¿Esmeralda…?

Alzó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con el faraón.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—… ¿Qué haces? — Observo como sus propias energías las invadían.

Ella frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se volvieron crueles, con ganas de querer matarlo ahí mismo.

— ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE CON ELLA!

—…— Retrocedió sorprendido.

— ¡ELLA TE NECESITA! ¡ANZU TE NECESITA! ¡CORRE!

Al oír el nombre de su castaña, el faraón reaccionó. Comenzó a correr, pero con grandes dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Esmeralda se abrazó tratando de calmar a la bestia que estaba en su interior.

— "_No me vas a vencer, miserable…"_

"_Eso lo veremos, Esmeralda… Mientras más pienses en tu pasado, más libertad tendré de salir…"_

— "_No… Me mantendré al margen… Además, solo fue un momento de debilidad… NADA MÁS"._

"… _Eso lo veremos."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siguió corriendo hasta dar en el parque, vio a la castaña sentada en un columpio, con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló en frente de ella.

—… ¿Anzu? — La castaña subió la vista, mostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, aunque las lágrimas aun no cesaban. —… ¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Acaso Esmeralda te hizo algo…?!

Al oír el nombre de la joven de cabellos negros, ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sorprendiéndolo.

—… ¿Qué…? Anzu…

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo… Esmeralda le había contado todo… Y ahora entendía… Por qué Atem no comprendía nada… Pero las palabras de la joven se grabaron en su cabeza.

"_Las personas pueden reencarnar… Pero no los mismo sentimientos, Anzu…"_

Ella le había confesado… Que en realidad… Ella nunca murió ni reencarnó, ella seguía siendo la misma, de pies a cabeza, eso quería decir… Que su corazón seguía intacto… Y eso significaba una sola cosa…

— "_Aun lo amas…"_— Pensó al sentir como el faraón correspondía su abrazo.

Eso era lo último que le importaba, que ella perdiera al amor de su vida, pues con el buen corazón que tenía, lo único que quería era la felicidad de Esmeralda. Incluso si Atem seguía amando a Esmeralda… Con tal de que ella fuese feliz…

Esmeralda estaba sumida en la oscuridad… Y ella en la luz…

Lugares que… Según ella, ninguna de las dos mereció.

— Yo debí ser…— Murmuró. — Yo debí vivir eso, no ella… No ella…

_Continuará…_

**NO ENCUENTRO LOS ENDIABLADOS ARCHIVOS. ESTO ES HORRIBLE.**

**Bueno, no hay de otra, supongo que tendré que leer todos mis fic de nuevo para volver a inspirarme y recordar lo que tengo de mi cabeza, lo cual dudo, pues tengo memoria de corto plazo como la de Buscando a Nemo u.u**

**Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Lo sucedido entre nosotros, ¿o solo yo?

**¿Saben qué…? Se me formó TODA la idea de este fic, así que… Lo siento XD LA DESICIÓN DE ESTE FINAL ES MÍA! MUAJAJAJA**

**No seré mala XD Pero no les diré obviamente nada, Ambas parejas estarán firmemente competidas al mismo nivel e.e Bueno, Esmeralda tiene su buen pasado con Atem, y Anzu tiene un presente con él, a él le toca elegir, pero claro, yo elijo los diálogos e_e**

**PD: Hagamos un pequeño trato, ustedes disfrutan mi lectura, pero yo también quiero disfrutar lectura! D: Algunos que me comentan aquí, escriben historias que yo catalogué como favoritas, espero que actualicen o yo no actualizo nada, leyeron? 7_7**

**XD Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que leer, salvo que leo los fic una y otra y otra vez… Y otra y otra y otra vez… Así que quiero leer algo nuevo :c, ni siquiera nuevos fics me alientan u.u**

**Otra cosa más, aquí comienzan los recuerdos, los momentos pasados entre Atem y Esmeralda, solo que todo estará en perspectiva de Esmeralda.**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 3: _Lo sucedido entre nosotros, ¿o solo yo? (Parte 1)_

Anzu caminaba lentamente al igual que él, quien iba a su lado, en un incómodo silencio. Había llorado mucho, pero el simple hecho de recordar lo que Esmeralda le había mostrado de sus memorias, le destrozaba el alma. Se detuvo cerrando los ojos con violencia. Esmeralda no le había relatado nada, solo le colocó el collar con el dije en forma del Sello de Orichalcos y vio casi todo, algunas cosas, ella preguntó, pero la azabache no le quiso contestar. Le había mostrado todo, excepto toda su relación con el faraón. Eso lo entendía, eran marido y mujer, ¿no? Aunque ambos lo negaran, seguían siéndolo sin importar nada. La castaña sabía muy bien que la joven de ojos carmesí seguía amándolo, eso estaba más que claro, sin querer había contestado a su pregunta, y respecto a él… Bueno, él se mostraba bastante reacio con ella, el rencor era más que obvio en su mirar.

—… ¿Anzu?

Se dio cuenta que estuvo parada mucho tiempo y que el faraón estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Sus mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza. Claro, ella tan distraída que lo ignoró por completo. El tricolor se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

—… Dime. — Forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te asusta?

—…. ¿Asustarme? ¿Qué cosa?

— La oscuridad. — Aclaró mirando el suelo. Anzu analizó su mirada unos segundos. —… Yo… Aunque estuve encerrado siglos en ella, y me he acostumbrado… Le tengo terror. — Se sinceró. — En un principio no lo tenía, porque sabía manejarla, pero… Con lo sucedido hace unos días… Yo ya no sé si soy realmente fuerte como para seguir protegiéndolos.

—… Atem…— Susurró su nombre. Él la miró a los ojos, le agradaba como sonaba su verdadero nombre en la voz de la castaña. —… Eres fuerte. — Sonrió. — Lo eres para mí, para Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda… Para todos… Si salvaste al mundo una vez… ¿Por qué no ahora?

—… Lo que dijo… _Ella_…— Su expresión se volvió rencorosa, un poco triste. — Me tiene… Muy conmocionado. — Anzu apretó los labios. — Esmeralda habló contigo, y después te encontré llorando. ¿Qué te dijo Esmeralda? ¿Era sobre el pasado? ¿O acaso te hizo daño?

—… ¿Por qué crees que me puede hacer daño?

— Porque si me lo hizo a mí, a un rey de Egipto, dudo mucho que tenga compasión contigo, una persona que pertenece a la Luz. — Le miró con cierto reproche y de manera seria. No le gustaría si Esmeralda le hiciera daño a Anzu, por más que la hubiera amado en el pasado, JAMÁS se lo perdonaría. Los orbes zafiros de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Atem se confundió aún más. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—… Dudo mucho… Que Esmeralda sea capaz de hacerle daño a la gente que ama. — Contestó mirándolo con melancolía. Esos dos se parecían bastante. Solo que Esmeralda era un poco más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tosca podría ser…— Yo la creo… Una persona muy leal.

— ¿Es enserio? — Le miró desconcertado. — Anzu… Yo… No puedo fiarme de ella, lo que hizo en el pasado y lo que puede hacer ahora… Es peligroso. Simplemente, no puedo volver a confiar en ella. En su alma hay una bestia, ella no tiene un corazón puro.

—… Dices esto… Porque aun la amas. — Susurró tras dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. El faraón la miró con suma sorpresa, quedándose mudo por la repentina confesión. — Tu silencio delata que mis palabras son ciertas.

—… Anzu…-

— No lo niegues. — Le interrumpió secándose las lágrimas. — Porque me estarías mintiendo, y yo… No soportaría que me mintieras, ni tampoco que te mientas a ti mismo. — Caminó pasando a su lado y comenzó a alejarse de él.

. . .

No podía reaccionar, era cierto que aún quedaban vestigios de lo que sintió por Esmeralda, pero… Ra, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan observadora? Y lo peor era que estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía por él, lo sabía muy bien…

— Anzu, espera…— Se acercó a grandes zancadas a ella y la sujetó del brazo. —… ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo? Porque si crees en eso…-

— No tengo que mentirle en nada, Atem.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Esmeralda, que miraba al faraón con furia contenida. Se acercó lentamente a él.

— Típico de ti. — Miró la mano de él sujetando el brazo de la castaña. — Piensas lo peor de personas que desconfías, creyendo siempre tener la razón. — Sonrió con burla. — Y a propósito, le estás haciendo daño. — Borró su sonrisa al ver el gesto de dolor de la castaña. El faraón la soltó sintiéndose culpable. — No tengo por qué poner a Anzu en contra tuya, eso solo me traería problemas. Si por algo estamos aquí y no es la época en la que pertenecemos es por algo.

—… No te creo, y no sorprende esta desconfianza. — Frunció el ceño. Esmeralda le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se rio. — ¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya me tienes aquí, dime qué es lo que tenemos que acabar, además de lo que sucedió entre tú y yo.

— Lo de nosotros ya está dicho, tú me odias como yo a ti. — Anzu miró a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, además del temor. El aura oscura de ambos era notoria. — Aunque todo esto es tu culpa, tú de buen corazón que eras, apiadándose de alguien que merecía morir…-

— Esmeralda, no digas eso. — Se acercó la castaña.

Atem frunció el ceño, sorprendido de que Esmeralda, la chica que siempre hirió a los demás, o eso recordaba, se expresara de esa manera hacia sí misma. Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio dolor en sus ojos.

—… Tú… Eres un maldito miserable. — Susurró apretando los puños. — Yo no pedí misericordia, tampoco piedad. Tú mismo me acogiste… Si no lo hubieras hecho… No pasaría odiándote, ni odiando a todos, ni odiándome a mí misma. Todas esas palabras que me decían… Eran palabras huecas.

— ¡Eso no justifica el hecho de haber…-!

— ¡NO JUSTIFICA EL HECHO DE MATAR AL NIÑO! — Le interrumpió con un grito. Atem y Anzu la miraron con cierto terror. Los ojos de Esmeralda resplandecían en sed de venganza. — TUS MISERABLES GUARDIAS… MATARON AL NIÑO, SETH TAMBIÉN… ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

—… Esmeralda, todo lo sucedido entre nosotros fue culpa tuya. No tuviste por qué estar con alguien más, siendo que te habías casado conmigo. — Anzu miró sorprendida al faraón ante la revelación. Esmeralda se rió con sorna.

— Ni yo tampoco tuve que haber estado en tu cama. — Le rebatió. — Solo dices eso por despecho de hombre, de orgullo herido. — Apretó los puños. — ¡COMO TODOS LOS HOMBRES! Cada maldito miserable pensando nada más que en él mismo…

— Esmeralda, por favor…— Intervino la castaña. — Debes aclarar esto, lo que en verdad pasó…-

— ¡NO LO DIGAS! — Le interrumpió llevándose las manos a la cabeza. — _"Él no debe saberlo nunca… Y si llega a saberlo… Yo me muero de verdad…"_

El sello de Orichalcos se formó bajo sus pies, aterrorizando a ambos que la miraban.

—… Oh, no…— Susurró la castaña.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

—… _Anzu. — Una vez terminado su relato, la azabache miró a la castaña que seguía llorando. — No creas… Que yo… Sigo sintiendo algo por Atem._

—…— _Le miró confundida. — Pero tú…-_

— _Anzu. — Le interrumpió. — Yo ya no… Puedo amar._

—… _¿Cómo?_

— _Ese… Monstruo… El Leviatán… Cuando creé el Sello de Orichalcos…— Apretó los puños. — Arrebató toda luz en mí. Quitó todos esos sentimientos puros que logré tener gracias a Atem… Por eso lo desprecio, odio todo a mi alrededor…— Sonrió con tristeza. — Incluso a ti te detesto, y ni siquiera tengo motivos para hacerlo. — Anzu sollozó. — ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? — La castaña negó con la cabeza. — Porque Atem tenía un Destino escrito, y yo lo cambié. Él estaba destinado a morir injustamente, y eso no lo podía permitir. Iba a ser asesinado por… Un miserable. — Ocultó su mirada de Anzu. — Lo cambié a uno más… Prudente, no quería que muriera, así que lo sacrifiqué todo… Y de esa manera extendí mi poder más allá del tiempo, como muchos siglos antes, cayó en Dartz._

—… _Esmeralda, tú…-_

— _Ahora que lo pienso… Siento que nunca debí hacerlo. — Murmuró con un deje de odio en su voz. — Aunque claro… En ese tiempo tenía corazón. Ahora no, cada vez que sienta dolor por esos recuerdos, significa que hay esperanza de que pueda recuperar mi corazón, pero el Leviatán se alimenta de mi dolor, así que lo desaparece rápidamente, solo hay una forma de volver a ser yo, y dejar salir al Leviatán._

—… _¿Y esa es…?_

— _Volver a sentir amor. De mi primer amor._

—…

— _Pero eso es imposible. — Se rió con cinismo. — Atem me odia y no haré nada por traerlo de vuelta… Además, hay otra forma. Si él me mata con sus propias manos... no solo yo moriré, también la bestia… Y esta pesadilla acabará._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

— ¡Esmeralda! — Trató de acercarse, pero Atem la sujetó.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Anzu?! — La ojiazul se giró a verlo con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Se está haciendo daño! ¡El sello de Orichalcos…! ¡No lo puede manejar!

Miró nuevamente a la pelinegra, que agarró el collar con fuerza. En un instinto, se dejó llevar y corrió hacia ella, al entrar en el Sello dibujado en los pies de ambos, miles de gritos lo rodearon, gritos familiares, y otros desconocidos.

"_**¿Por qué me odia tanto…?"**_

"_**¡TE CONCEBÍ CON ASCO Y TE PARÍ CON ODIO!"**_

"_**Sí… Esmeralda… Yo soy tu mamá… Y solo YO, y nadie más… NINGÚN HOMBRE te va a faltar el respeto, solo yo puedo, porque eres mi niña, mi hija… Si un hombre se te acerca demasiado, debes despreciarlo…"**_

"_**¡MAMÁ…!"**_

"_**Eres preciosa, Esmeralda"**_

"_**Esta mujer hay que sacrificarla, tiene poderes que ni usted… Faraón… Puede manejar."**_

"_**No, Seth… Déjenla a mi cuidado"**_

"_**Eres un infeliz"**_

"_**Cásate conmigo"**_

"_**A mí mátame si quieres, pero al niño que llevo… No le pongas ni un dedo encima…"**_

"_**Eso lo veremos…"**_

"_**SUÉLTAME, AYÚDENME…"**_

"_**¡Yo no te amo!... ¡Yo solo quiero verte muerta!"**_

"_**MÁTAME, SI TANTO ME ODIAS"**_

_**. . .**_

¿Qué era todo eso? Era su voz, la de Esmeralda, la de un hombre que le era familiar… Una mujer… Sintió la mano de Esmeralda posarse en la suya. La miró a los ojos y vio el miedo en ellos. Llevó su mano a su collar. Con solo tocarlo, el resplandor se hizo más fuerte.

—… No, por favor... — Escuchó el susurro de ella.

_-M-i-l-e-s—D-e—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

_Su profesor, que era también un hechicero, le daba magia para que soñara realidades en la noche, para que se hiciera una idea de cómo era la vida de allá afuera, para que no solo viviera de oscuridad, pero también tuvo sus pesadillas. Y ahora mismo, veía como una persona… Con… ¿Su magia? Mutilaba el cuerpo de su madre, esta no dejaba de mirarla mientras le despedazaban el cuerpo, sus ojos… Sus ojos eran azules, y brillaban más que nunca._

— _¡MAMÁ…!_

_Un líquido rojo la machó, provenía del cadáver. Miró al responsable de tal atrocidad. Su piel era morena, a diferencia de la suya propia y la de su madre. Pero en algo se parecía… Pero ella aún no lo sabía. Los ojos del hombre eran rojos, como el líquido que se había desprendido del cuerpo descuartizado de su madre._

—… _Vaya, vaya, vaya… Tú debes ser… Mi hija. Eres preciosa, Esmeralda._

_Ella le miró pestañeando varias veces, lágrimas resbalaban y se mezclaban con lo rojizo. Se puso torpemente de pie y comenzó a correr, o eso trató de hacer. ¡Era la primera vez que caminaba! ¿Cómo le haría? Se sintió jalada del cabello por atrás y ella gritó de dolor. Cayó al suelo mientras el extraño se posaba encima de ella._

— _Vaya preciosidad…_

—… _No me toque… Suélteme… ¡SUÉLTEME!_

_Algo empujó al hombre a dos metros de ella, la fuerza había sido potente. No había sido ella, ¿cómo salió disparado hacia allá? Volvió a ponerse de pie y siguió corriendo. Miró el cielo. Tenía un color similar a la oscuridad de su lugar donde solía vivir, solo que tenía unos puntos luminosos… Y uno muy grande, aunque tenía una forma rara. No se dio cuenta que corría en una colina de arena. Resbaló y cayó hasta estrellarse con algo sumamente extraño. Estaba sumergida en ello, se parecía a lo que le daban de beber cuando sentía que desfallecería. ¿Cómo le llamaban a eso? Agua, ¿verdad? Por un momento, detestó el líquido, por caerse, se había golpeado mucho, y sentía esos sectores arderles con violencia. Siguió hundiéndose mirando que arriba, para su vista, se había vuelto borroso. ¿Sería a causa de ese líquido?_

_Perdió por completo el conocimiento cuando sintió unos brazos sacarla de ahí, volviendo a respirar como antes._

_._

_._

_._

— _Ra… Esta muchacha… Su poder es impresionante. — Logró oír. — Es muy peligrosa. Hay que matarla ahora mismo._

— _Pero, Seth… Hay que llevársela al faraón. Él sabrá qué hacer._

— _No hay previas, Mahado._

— "_¿De qué estarán hablando?" — Pensó._

— _Seth, necesito… ¿Y ella quién es?_

— _¡Faraón!_

— _No pregunte, ahora mismo la elimino…-_

— _¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? Es una chica, debe ser más joven que yo. Tiene una vida por delante._

— _Esta mujer hay que sacrificarla, tiene poderes que ni usted… Faraón… Puede manejar._

—… _No, Seth… Déjenla a mi cuidado. — Se removió un poco incómoda. — La llevaré a mi habitación. — Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas cálidas manos tomarla con delicadeza._

— _No se moleste, faraón. Yo al llevo…-_

— _No te preocupes, Mahado._

_. . ._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, nunca había dormido tan cómoda en su vida. Aunque sus heridas aun dolían, pero ya no tanto, parecía haberle tratado. Se puso lentamente de pie y se levantó del lugar tan satisfactorio. Tenía que salir de allí, había oído voces… Voces de… Hombres. Su madre le dijo que NUNCA, dejara que un hombre se acercara a ella. Tenía que ser cruel… Como ella…_

_Miró la pared de color diferente al resto y trató de ver la manera de como abrirla. De verdad, ser ignorante a la vida era de lo peor, tanta oscuridad no era agradable. Empujó la pared cuadriculas y esta se abrió para su sorpresa. Acercó su cabeza a la salida. No había nadie. Apenas salió, se mareó enseguida y se apoyó pesadamente sobre la pared. Sus piernas también temblaban._

— _¡Hey! — Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente del miedo. — ¿Por qué te levantaste siendo que estás así de débil? — Ella agachó la mirada, incapaz de mirarle. — ¡Dime algo…!_

— _Ya cállate, haces mucho ruido…— Lo encaró finalmente._

_Entonces lo miró bien, o más bien, trató de hacerlo. Su vista no estaba del todo acostumbrada a vistas tan luminosas, se sentía débil. Los ojos del chico presente eran amatistas, pudo distinguir el color, también notó lo demás, los adornos brillantes, brazaletes, quizá, algo colgando de su cuello, también su cabello, le hubiera llamado más la atención de no ser por la debilidad de su cuerpo y ser incapaz de apartar sus ojos con los de él. Era más alto que ella, otro punto que anotar._

—… _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Déjeme ir…— Suplicó, no quería que se le acercara más. Tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraría._

— _No te haré daño, yo no lo permitiré._

_Tenía que admitir, que el color de sus ojos era tan inusual… Y bonito, muy lindo el color… Iba a contestar, pero se tambaleó. Pensó que caería, pero sus fuertes brazos la rodearon y ambos cuerpos se pegaron. Ella lo miró con suma sorpresa. Su corazón bombeaba como nunca. Sus párpados temblaron al no soportar la luz, pestañeó una vez más con fuerza._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay mucha luz?_

_Entonces recordó… Que nunca supo lo que era realmente la luz, de sentir como el Sol acariciaba su piel, no. No sabía nada de eso. Lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, devastada._

—… _Es la primera vez que veo la luz._

— _¿Cómo…-?_

_Solo por esa vez se dejaría mandar por un hombre. Descansaría, estaba hecha pedazos. Bueno, estaba agradecida, así que le daría un regalo._

— _Esmeralda._

— _¿Eh? — Lo sintió detenerse._

— _Mi nombre es Esmeralda._

_Tras un segundo de silencio, él siguió caminando._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _Mi nombre es Isis. — Se inclinó la morena de cabellos negros y ojos como la noche._

_Ella le miró confundida._

—…

— _¿Tú eres Esmeralda?_

—… _Y si lo sabe, ¿para qué pregunta?_

— _Quería cerciorarme. — Sonrió. Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender la última palabra. La mujer pareció comprender, pues se rió. — Según me contó el faraón, carece de mucho conocimiento. De ahora en adelante, usted será mi alumna de magia, aunque también le enseñaré parte de al vida. — La azabache de piel como la nieve simplemente asintió mirando el suelo. — También… Debe asearse un poco, si no lo hace, sus heridas también se infectarán._

—… _¿Asearme?_

— _Limpiarse. — Aclaró. — Hoy mismo comenzamos las clases. — Suspiró con una sonrisa. — Necesito que tenga un concepto básico de la vida, y luego veremos lo demás._

_Unas cuantas mujeres la ayudaron a bañarse, pues apenas podía mantener se pie. Insistieron en vestirla, pero ella se negó. Quería aprender por su cuenta…_

_Luego de tanta batalla con el ropaje, se miró a sí misma. El atuendo se parecía mucho al que Isis traía puesto, solo que ese era de un color verdoso, junto con su calzado. Con sus dedos, peinó su cabello, que además de estar húmedo, estaba un poco enredado. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Años con escasos tiempos de aseo a sí misma. Mientras se "peinaba", miró el enorme lugar en el que se encontraba. Era muy grande, para ser una sola habitación. Se sentó en la mullida cosa en la que había dormido y suspiró._

—… _Hey._

_Se giró para encontrarse con el mismo sujeto de hermosos ojos amatistas. Se puso de pie rápidamente, retrocediendo. Él, en cambio, avanzó hacia ella._

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_

—…— _Apretó los labios. — Bien… Gracias. — Contestó lo más normal posible._

—… _Ya veo. — Sonrió. — ¿Tienes hambre? — Esmeralda lo miró en silencio unos segundos, hasta que asintió, apenada. — Bien, ven conmigo. — Ofreció su mano. Volvió a mirarle con cierta duda y desconfianza en su mirada. — Aun no caminas del todo bien, yo te ayudaré._

_Finalmente aceptó su mano, que la llevó a la salida, sujetándola con su mano en la suya propia, y la otra posada en su espalda. Alzó la mirada a todos lados, admirando los colores nuevos que le traía la vida. Finalmente posó su vista a las piernas de su compañero, que caminaban con normalidad y notó el error que ella cometía, ella flexionaba las rodillas, por eso le era tan difícil. Imitó el movimiento del tricolor. Este pareció notar que ya había aprendido a caminar, pues le soltó la mano, pero no quitó su otra mano de su espalda._

—… _Es muy lindo. — Susurró inconscientemente, estaba tan feliz de ver tanto brillo, luz, colores._

—… _¿Hablabas enserio? — Se detuvo, Esmeralda le imitó. — ¿Es la primera vez que ves… esto? — Ella apretó los puños, mirándolo con cierto temor._

—… _Sí. Yo solo… He estado rodeada de oscuridad. — Miró el suelo, recordando a su madre._

—… _Esmeralda…— Le escuchó susurrar. —… ¿Sabes quién soy?_

—… _Un hombre. — Él sonrió. — Pero… Además de eso… No sé._

— _Yo…-_

— _Faraón._

_Ambos se giraron a ver a un anciano con el rostro cubierto, solo dejando ver sus ojos._

— _La señorita ya puede venir al comedor. — Posó sus ojos en ella. — Sea bienvenida al reino._

_Ella asintió, sin entender muy bien. Miró al chico mientras el anciano se retiraba._

—… _¿Faraón? ¿Reino? ¿Usted es Rey? — Sentía una enorme vergüenza, ella, la niñata ignorante hablándole de esa manera, y él solo se rió. — ¡No-No se ría de mí! — Se sentía tan… Molesta e indignada. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, alejándose de él._

— _¡Esmeralda!_

_Entonces al oír su voz reaccionó y se detuvo. ¿Avergonzada? ¿Molesta? ¿Indignada? Nunca en su vida había experimentado emociones como esas… Ahora se sentía… Tan feliz… ¡Otro sentimiento que jamás había sentido! Se giró a ver al faraón con lágrimas en los ojos cuando él tocó su hombro. Él le miró con cierta sorpresa, y ¿miedo?_

— _Solo bromeaba, no tienes que ponerte así…-_

_Se calló cuando ella se rió. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Se secó las lágrimas mientras seguía riendo, aunque terminó siendo un entrecortado sollozo. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, una oleada de emociones que nunca había experimentado la hacían temblar._

—… _¿Esmeralda?_

—… _Yo…— Su voz volvió a quebrarse._

_Lo sintió acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. Nuevamente lo escuchó acercarse. Ella apartó sus manos de sus ojos y esta vez las posó en su pecho, tratando de apartarlo a tanta cercanía. Era tan cálido, y ella era tan fría…_

_Suspiró tras soltarlo y darle la espalda, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo llorar así en frente de él? Se secó el resto de lágrimas y entrelazó sus propias manos, sin saber qué hacer._

—… _Está bien, Esmeralda._

_Sintió las manos del tricolor girarla para mirarle. Él le sonreía._

— _Entiendo que estés feliz de sentirte libre contigo misma. — Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, con sorpresa. — Está bien. — Tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad. — Anda, vamos._

_._

_._

_._

— _Has aprendido mucho, Esmeralda. — Comentó Isis al ver a su nueva alumna mirando el jardín trasero._

—… _Gracias. — Sonrió, pero había algo que le inquietaba. — Pero… ¿Puede hacerme saber algo?_

—… _¿Qué es?_

— _No se lo diga a nadie, prométamelo. NUNCA… Lo mencione ante nadie. — Se sorprendió que su voz sonara tan amenazante. — ¿Lo hará?_

_La mujer se veía sorprendida, pero asintió._

— _Lo prometo, ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?_

—… _Mi mamá…— Susurró dolorosamente. — Me contó que un hombre le hizo algo malo… Y no sé qué significa… Y dice que de eso nací yo._

—… _¿Habla enserio? ¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Su madre…?_

—… _La mató el mismo hombre. — Apretó los puños._

—… _Ya veo. — Inhaló lentamente. — Una violación, ¿verdad?_

—…— _Asintió con la cabeza. — Y yo… Creo que tengo algo aquí. — Se llevó una mano al pecho. — Que no me deja en paz, que por más que me sienta yo… Hay una cosa mala que hay… Y me siento muy mal._

—… _Yo le explicaré lo que quiso decir su madre, pero necesito más detalles de qué es lo que le pasó a usted._

—…

— _También analizaré su alma._

_._

_._

_._

_Se sentía un poco débil, Isis le había quitado su energía vital para analizarla. Estaba perdida, en parte, le veía el lado positivo, podía ver cosas nuevas en el palacio, iba a ir a su habitación, pero… Bueno, el lugar era enorme. Se detuvo cuando terminó en un salón realmente grande, más que la habitación anterior. Había una gran silla bañada en oro al final. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó. Vaya, sinceramente… Vaya._

_Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se asustó. Se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de la gran silla, agradecía que fuera grande para ocultarla por completo._

— _Bien, Isis. Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Qué sucede? — Reconoció esa voz. Era el faraón._

—… _Pues… Faraón… Acabo de analizar el alma de la señorita Esmeralda… Y las noticias que traigo no son muy buenas._

—… _¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no le veo ningún mal a Esmeralda, parece una buena muchacha, bastante ingenua, pero buena._

— _Faraón… Ella tiene más de un monstruo en su interior._

_Esmeralda de paralizó, ella conocía el concepto de la última palabra. ¿Tenía eso dentro de ella?_

— _¿Cómo?... Pero eso es imposible…-_

— _Así es… Es imposible. Y me preocupa que tenga la fuerza al nivel de los Dioses egpcios._

— _¡¿Qué?!... Pero… Isis, no puedes decirme esto, yo…-_

— _Faraón… El corazón de la muchacha aún está a tiempo de…-_

— _Lo sabía._

_Esmeralda reconoció esa tercera voz, era Seth, ese tipo que había querido sacrificarla._

— _Yo se lo dije, faraón… Y con todo respeto, usted fue el que no quiso escucharme. — Escuchó un sonido extraño que la hizo temblar. — Además…_

_Se asustó cuando el hombre encontró su escondite y la agarró cruelmente del cabello, hasta soltarla. Chocó su rostro con el suelo y gimió de dolor. Alzó al vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Isis y del faraón, ambos inspiraban sorpresa en sus miradas._

— _Nos estaba escuchando…-_

— _¡Nos estaba espiando! — Gritó el sujeto de ojos azules. — Esta mujer no merece seguir viviendo…-_

— _¡SETH!_

_El hombre tenía un objeto extraño que parecía un bastón pequeño, pero de oro. Tenía un ojo extraño y se asustó. De este se desprendió un destello que la hizo cubrirse la vista un poco, hasta que cuando volvió a mirar al hombre, detrás de él había un demonio extraño. Se puso rápidamente de pie, sintiendo pánico. ¿Qué era eso?_

— _¡Seth, detente! — Se interpuso Isis entre el hombre y ella. — Esta niña no tiene la culpa de nada…-_

— _No te metas, Isis._

_Usando ese monstruo, atacó a la mujer, que cayó al suelo. Esmeralda, asustada, trató de correr, pero la criatura la alcanzó._

— _¡ANDA, MAL NACIDA! ¡MUÉSTRAME TUS PODERES!_

"_**¡TE CONCEBÍ CON ASCO Y TE PARÍ CON ODIO!"**_

_¿Por qué estaba recordando esa frase? ¿Solo porque le dijo que era una malnacida? Hace unas horas había descubierto lo que le habían hecho a su madre y eso sí que había sido horrible. Ahora entendía por qué tanto odio hacia ella._

— _¡CONTESTA!_

— _¡Seth, te lo advierto…!_

— _¡No se entrometa, faraón! ¡Que yo mismo acabaré con ella!_

—…— _Ella sollozó, sin saber qué hacer._

_Entonces lo sintió, un increíble odio creció en su interior, que la hizo apretar los dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella era la única que tenía que sufrir? No lo permitiría, estaba cansada de sufrir… ¡Lo mataría a él!_

— _¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! — Gritó al cerrar los ojos._

_Unos gritos invadieron su cabeza… ¿Gritos de su madre? La risa de un hombre. Esa voz la conocía, era el miserable que había matado a su madre. Finalmente comprendió las palabras de su madre… Que ella había quedado embarazada… De como sintió rencor y odio cuando le sucedió aquello,era una hechicera, el tipo también… El odio, el satanismo, el rencor, malicia… Todo… ¡Todo lo había heredado ella!_

_Abrió los ojos para encontrar al ojiazul tirado en el suelo, sangrando. Reaccionó… ¿En qué había estado pensando? Retrocedió lentamente y salió corriendo de allí. Ella… ¡Ella era el único monstruo allí!_

— _¡Esmeralda!_

_El faraón la había alcanzado y la había jalado del brazo. Ella esperaba que la golpeara, que la regañara, ¡lo que sea con tal de lastimarla!_

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

—…— _Lo miró como si estuviera demente. — ¿Qué…?_

— _No pareces lastimada. Lo siento… Seth es muy impulsivo cuando se lo propone._

—…— _Se soltó de su agarre con los ojos llorosos. — ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME GOLPEAS?! ¡¿Por qué no me castigas…?! ¿Por qué…?!_

— _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Fui yo el culpable por dejar que Seth te hiciera daño._

—… _¡Pero yo se lo hice a él…!_

— _No sabes controlar tu fuerza. No te preocupes._

—… _Tengo que irme. — Le dio la espalda, pero él volvió a agarrarla del brazo._

—… _Esmeralda, por favor… Quédate conmigo._

_Ella tardo solo un segundo en contestar. No, no podía ser verdad. ¡Le había agarrado cariño! Pero… No podía seguir sacrificándolo con su poder imposible de controlar. Lo miró con el mayor despreció posible._

— _Eres patético, sabes muy bien que resulto un peligro para ti y este reino, aun así quieres que me quede, ¿qué clase de miserable eres tú? — Se arrepintió enseguida de decir eso, pero no podía flaquear… ¡Necesitaba que él la odiara!_

— _Eso no significa nada para mí._

_¡Debería estar bromeando! Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil… Se acercó lentamente a él. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y suplicarle que le arrebatara esos demonios de su alma… Pero no podía… Necesitaba que la despreciara para que pudiera irse y dejar en paz ese reino que no tenía la culpa de su miseria._

—… _Eres un infeliz. — Murmuró cerca de su rostro._

_Se apartó rápidamente con el corazón desbocado. Pero seguía mostrando su máscara de hielo._

— _Yo podré ser un infeliz… Pero es porque si te vas… Siempre me culparé de no haberte salvado de esa oscuridad._

_Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. Él no podía estar diciéndole eso… Palabras bonitas… Nunca nadie le había dicho eso…_

—…

— _Quédate, Esmeralda. Déjame salvarte._

_Continuará…_

**O_O Bueno, creo que los recuerdos durarán dos o tres capítulos, no sé… Bueno espero que les haya gustado!**

**Rossana's Mind Cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Lo sucedido entre nosotros Parte 2

**Holo! Yo de nuevo! Bueno, ojalá que les guste este cap! El romance comienza!**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

**PD: Este es un Song Chapter!**

Capítulo 4: _Lo sucedido entre nosotros, ¿o solo yo? (Parte 2)_

—… _¿Quieres que me quede? — Repitió sin creérselo._

— _Así es. De esa forma, podrás dominarte a ti misma. Yo te enseñaré, Isis también. Haremos lo mayor posible para que puedas controlar tu poder. — Sonrió al extender su mano hacia ella. — ¿Te quedarás?_

—…

_Tomarlo, o dejarlo. Dos opciones… __**UNA DECISIÓN**__. Apretó los puños, sin saber qué decir. Por un lado, se sentía acogida por algunos, la mayoría, pero había algo en Seth que le inspiraba cierto temor… Algo muy familiar. No sabía de dónde…_

_. . ._

_Con mucho temor, alzó su mano y tomó la cálida de él. El faraón ensanchó su sonrisa ante lo decidido por Esmeralda._

— _¿Confiarás en mí? — La pelinegra asintió. — Yo también confiaré en ti. Ten eso por seguro. — Apretó su mano con la de ella. — Nadie tiene el derecho, pero permitiré que me llames por mi nombre._

—… _¿Cómo? ¿Por su nombre? — Él asintió. — Pero usted…-_

— _Mi nombre es Atem. — Le interrumpió. Esmeralda se mordió el labio. — Y deja de tratarme de "usted", me hace sentir viejo. — Se rió. — Anda, ahora… Llámame por mi nombre._

—… _A… At…— Sintió su rostro hervir de la vergüenza. — ¡NO PUEDO! — Gritó. — No lo haré. — Le miró molesta. — Me quedaré como tú quieras… ¡Pero no voy a decir… esas cosas! — Se zafó del agarre del faraón y salió caminando de allí lo más rápido posible._

_No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír una risa por parte de él._

_._

_._

_._

—… _¿Así se escribe? — Miró con atención los jeroglíficos trazados por parte de Isis._

— _Así es. — Asintió con una sonrisa. Esmeralda hizo una mueca. — ¿Sucede algo malo?_

—… _Lo sucedido de ayer… Supongo que al faraón no le dijiste nada de lo que te conté, ¿verdad? — La mujer negó con la cabeza. —… Ya veo… Por cierto… Tu brazo… ¿Está bien? — Isis sonrió._

— _Está bien, sanará dentro de poco. — Aseguró al ver su brazo maltratado. — Bien, es tiempo de que entrenes. — Se puso de pie con ella._

—… _¿Entrenar?_

— _No podemos permitir que lo que hiciste con Seth se vuelva a repetir, por más mal que te haya tratado. Debes dominar a tus monstruos, ¿entendido? — La joven de ojos carmesí la miró angustiada. — No te preocupes, linda. — Acarició su cabello. — Todos los humanos llevamos una criatura en el interior que nos define a nosotros mismos._

_Eso no calmaba a Esmeralda, ella sabía que era peligrosa. Ni siquiera ella podía controlarlos…_

— _Nunca son fáciles de controlar. — Le miró sorprendida ya que supo lo que estaba pensando. — Incluso al faraón le costó bastante dominar a los monstruos que invocaba. Ahora concéntrese._

_Ella asintió y cerró los ojos… ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ni idea, solo se dedicó a sentir. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir nuevamente en su mente los gritos desgarradores de su madre, la risa de ese hombre que era su padre… Repentinamente, vio algo… O más bien… Presenció aquello. Fue vista del abuso de su madre._

_The secret side of me I never let you see (Mi lado secreto, que nunca te dejo ver)_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it (Lo mantengo encerrado, pero no puedo controlarlo)_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly (Así que aléjate de mí, la bestia es fea)_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it (Siento la ira y simplemente no puedo contenerlo)_

_Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente. Sintió una increíble ira rodearla de pies a cabeza, también una extraordinaria energía. Escuchó el rugido de un monstruo callando y borrando los hechos. Eran muchos, demasiados… Podía verlos en su mente, con aspectos horribles. Querían devorarla a ella, a pesar de que ella misma los había creado. ¡Ra, esto no podía ser verdad!_

— _¡Esmeralda! ¡Ya-Ya basta! — Logró escuchar._

_Pero ella negó con la cabeza, quería que primero esas criaturas se fueran… ¡Que se alejaran de ella! Pero debía obedecerle a Isis… En su mente, les pidió a las bestias se fueran, que no las quería ni las necesitaba… Estas, sin más desaparecieron. Apenas abrió los ojos, cayó al suelo arrodillada. Sintió a la mujer arrodillarse en frente de ella._

—… _¿Estás bien…?_

—… _Estoy muy cansada. — Contestó sinceramente. —… Quiero… descansar._

—… _Bien, descansarás. Pero tómate un baño primero, ¿sí? Lo hiciste muy bien. — Le sonrió. Esmeralda le vio sin entender. — Los controlaste, los detuviste. Puedes seguir adelante._

—… _Muchas gracias. — Se colocó torpemente de pie y se inclinó en frente de ella._

_Salió corriendo a su habitación. Se sorprendió de ver a muchas sirvientas salir de allí. Abrió la puerta y vio todo completamente ordenado, demasiado, diría ella. No le dio mucha importancia y fue al baño que estaba un lado izquierdo. Estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada allí, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Finalmente salió de allí, cubierta de una tela que aún no se acordaba el nombre que la cubría. Buscó su ropa de dormir que le habían dejado las damas, pero antes de que lograra tomarla, la puerta se abrió. La pobre soltó un pequeño grito y se cubrió lo mayor posible. Era Isis, y soltó un suspiro de alivio._

— _Lo siento Esmeralda. — Sonrió. — Pero el faraón me encomendó en cambiarle el atuendo. — La joven le miró sin comprender. — Hoy celebramos el segundo año de fallecimiento del faraón anterior._

—… _¿Su padre? — Ella asintió. —… Bien. — Se tensó al ver como la mujer le sonreía con más ternura que nunca. — ¿Por qué…?_

— _Me siento como tu madre. — Se rió suavemente. — Te vestiré, y luego te maquillaré. Quiero que te veas muy bella esta noche. — Esmeralda entristeció con solo escuchar la palabra "madre". Al parecer, Isis lo notó. —… Esmeralda… Considérame como una madre, o algo parecido… Es que… Eres una muchachita muy bella, que no merece lo que te sucedió… Considérame como una amiga, por favor._

_Ella le miró con los ojos llorosos… Estaba sintiendo mucha felicidad… No podía creerlo._

_Luego de que Isis secara sus lágrimas, se dispuso a vestirla. Le colocó un vestido de seda color crema, que ajustaba gran parte de su cuerpo, hasta las rodillas. Se colocó unas sandalias plateadas._

— _Bueno, vamos…-— Antes de que saliera, isis volvió a sentarla en la cama._

— _No puedes irte aun, pequeña. — Sacó una cajita. — Falta decorar tu rostro. — Sonrió._

_Luego, se miró en el espejo y no se pudo reconocer, no podía creérselo. Tenía sus párpados de un maquillaje brillante, color crema y sus labios estaban rosados. Miró a Isis, quien le sonrió._

— _Te ves muy bella. — Esmeralda sonrió._

_Se sentía feliz, con Isis sentía un extraño cariño, ¿a eso le llamaban amor maternal? Como le hubiese gustado disfrutar así de él junto con su verdadera madre… La mujer la llevó por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al lugar principal. Esmeralda lo reconoció por la "zona" donde había atacado a Seth. Estaba lleno de gente. Se sintió un poco incómoda cuando muchas miradas, mayoritariamente masculinas, se posaron en ella. Apretó los labios, no le gusta sentirse tan acosada con sus observaciones._

— _¿Dónde…?_

— _Usted acompañará al faraón. — Explicó._

— _¡¿Cómo?! — Los colores se subieron en su pálido rostro._

_La mujer sonrió y tomó su mano, guiándola entre la gente. El corazón le latía desbocadamente, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida… Llegaron al trono, pero él no estaba ahí._

—… _Qué raro, ¿por qué no está aquí?_

_Esmeralda sintió una mirada especial en ella a sus espaldas, así que se volteó. Y allí estaba Atem._

_._

_._

_._

_Pudo ver en sus ojos sorpresa, y no sabía por qué la razón, pero la supo enseguida cuando la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Eso hizo que el calor de sus mejillas aumentara, haciendo que apretara los puños. Isis se dio cuenta de que ella se había girado y vio en silencio la situación. Soltó de la mano a Esmeralda y se fue silenciosamente. La pelinegra quiso detenerla, pero se sentía incapaz de quitar el contacto visual de sus ojos rojos con los ojos violetas del faraón._

—… _¿Me veo muy extraña? — hizo una mueca apartando finalmente sus ojos de él._

—… _Huh… ¿Qué?_

_Volvió a mirarle confundida, ¿no le estaba prestando atención? ¿Dónde tenía metida la cabeza?_

—… _¿Siquiera escuchas? — Le miró un poco molesta._

—… _Supongo. — Sonrió finalmente, pero se sorprendió de que no fuera su típica sonrisa confiada. No, era una más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Tímida? —… Lo siento, Esmeralda… Es solo que…— Se mordió el labio. —… Te ves…— Esmeralda se llevó ambas manos al sector de su corazón, sintiéndolo palpitar e forma acelerada. — Te ves preciosa._

—… _Pues…— Balbuceó. —… Gra-Gracias. — Miró a las parejas bailar de forma distraída, tratando de ignorar la presencia del faraón._

—… _¿Sabes? Es un pecado que una mujer tan bella no sepa bailar._

_Ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, pues estar encerrada en una mazmorra no era nada agradable. Le lanzó una gélida mirada._

— _Tú no sabes cómo he vivido. — Le advirtió. Él solo sonrió._

— _Lo sé, y no tengo derecho a preguntarte. Respeto tu privacidad, pero lo que acabo de decir, se puede arreglar. — La miró de una manera especial. — Aprendiendo, ¿no? Así como aprendiste de Isis a leer jeroglíficos, a escribir, a saber cómo es la vida sin estar encerrada en la oscuridad. — Se acercó lentamente hacia ella con una expresión seria. —… ¿Me dejas llevarte a la luz?_

—…— _Lo maldijo mentalmente, estaba siendo… muy detallista con ella. Y eso era peligroso. — Yo…_

_No pudo continuar cuando Atem tomó su mano y la llevó sin soltarla a la pista de baile._

— _¡E-Espera un momento…!— Trató de soltarse, pero se paralizó cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo, posando su otra mano en su cadera. — ¡¿Qué…?!_

— _Tú tranquila._

_Ella, sin saber qué hacer, con su otra mano, se apoyó en su brazo. Él solo sonrió. Cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse, se tensó por completo, no quería hacer el ridículo y dejar al faraón en vergüenza, sería horrible para ella…_

— _No te preocupes. Las parejas están en su mundo, solo están los Dioses que nos miran desde arriba y yo. Y prometemos no reírnos de ti._

—…— _Miró el suelo tratando de imitar sus pasos, y para evitar su mirada._

— _Usualmente, las parejas se miran cuando bailan, o si no, es descortés._

— _¿Quieres dejar de…-?— Dio un paso en falso y resbaló._

_Atem la agarró rápidamente para evitar el golpe. Ambos rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca, haciendo que la pelinegra se volviese a asustar. Su madre… Le había pedido que si un hombre se acercaba MUCHO a ella, tenía que alejarlo…_

_Lo empujó con fuerza y salió corriendo de allí. No podía comenzar a sentir eso, no ahora que pensaba quedarse… Si sus sentimientos aumentaban, sería incapaz de dejar el lugar… Y su principal objetivo era que nadie de la gente que comenzaba a querer en el palacio saliera herida. Se detuvo en frente del jardín. Sabía que él la había seguido, sentía su alma, su presencia a sus espaldas… Lo sentía._

—… _¿Por qué lo haces? — Respiró agitada por la carrera. —… ¿Por qué haces esto? Salvarme… Hablarme… Bailar conmigo… Apenas me conoces… Y…— Apretó los puños. —… Soy un peligro para todos aquí. No entiendo por qué quieres que me quede, tampoco por qué eres tan amable conmigo, podría matarte si yo quisiera… ¿Por qué? — Se giró a verlo. Él se veía tan confundido como ella._

—… _No lo sé, yo… Tan solo… Quería mostrarte… Lo que era un mundo tan diferente al tuyo… Al que estabas acostumbrada… Pero sufrías… Por tu mirada, no es difícil de averiguar… Y yo solo quería ver… De más cerca... — Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, mientras esta retrocedía. — Quería ver… Esa bella mirada que tienes…— Quedaron frente a frente. —… Esa bella mirada de mujer._

_Conmovida, se sentía enormemente conmovida… Y no lo podía negar, estaba segura de que él lo sabía. Y se sintió aún más conmocionada cuando de repente él tomó su rostro con ambas manos posó sus labios con los de ella. Esmeralda no lo detuvo, correspondió como pudo su gesto._

—… "_Esto no puede ser real…"— Pensó dolorosamente. — "Esto es… demasiado bueno para ser verdad…"_

_Con las manos temblorosas, lo apartó interponiendo sus dedos entre sus labios._

_Ambos ojos no dejaban de mirarse. Lentamente, él también se apartó, al parecer lo había hecho sin pensar, ella también se había dejado llevar…_

—… _Lo siento. — Lo escuchó decir en un leve murmullo._

_Ella no dijo nada. Lentamente se alejó de él, yendo a su habitación._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Ella apartó las sábanas de sus ojos para saber quién se había entrometido en su privacidad. Se levantó enseguida al saber de quién se trataba: Isis._

— _No has ido a desayunar, y te saltaste las lecciones. Según me dijeron las sirvientas, tú no quisiste salir de aquí. — Esmeralda miró el suelo. — El faraón también ha estado actuando muy raro. — La azabache volvió a mirarle con sorpresa. — Usualmente siempre adelanta los trabajos y hechos que se realizan, pero… Hoy lo vi pasear por todo el palacio, pareciera como si estuviera ausente. ¿Por quién sería la razón? — Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa._

—…

— _Sabía que esto pasaría._

—… _¿Cómo? — La mujer, en respuesta, mostró un collar con el ojo de Horus. —… ¿Y eso…?_

— _Este artículo del milenio me permite ver visiones sobre las probabilidades que hay en el futuro. No siempre resulta ser cierto, pero en este caso, fue real. Lo de ustedes dos… Es muy fuerte._

—… _Isis, por favor…_

— _Entiendo que tu madre le tenga rencor a los hombres por lo que sufrió, pero tú no. Tú fuiste encerrada, te protegió, no de la mejor manera, pero, lo hizo._

—…

— _Esmeralda, solo por hoy te dejaré descansar, parece como si no hubieses dormido nada anoche, trata de hacerlo ahora. — Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue._

—…— _Volvió a su cama y se cubrió._

_Apenas cerró los ojos, sintió como el sueño la envolvía._

_. . ._

"_**¡MALDITA MUJER!"**_

_Sintió un leve escalofrío envolverla. Esas voces… Le eran familiares… ¿Serían…?_

"_**¡DÉJAME SALIR!"**_

_Soltó un jadeo desesperado al sentir unos rasguños en su brazo derecho… ¿Estaban dibujando algo?_

"_**¡DÉJANOS LIBRE DE UNA VEZ!"**_

_Soltó un sonoro grito al sentir como esos demonios trataban de destrozarla por dentro. Se retorció de dolor…_

— _¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! — Suplicó comenzando a llorar. Su brazo ardía y sus extrañas se destrozaban con cada respiración._

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls (Está arañando las paredes, en el armario, en los pasillos)_

_It comes awake, and I can't control it (Se despierta y no puedo controlarlo)_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head (Escondido bajo la cama, en mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza)_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? (¿Por qué alguien no viene y me salva de esto, hacer que termine?)_

— _¡Esmeralda!_

_Sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverla. Una extraña energía cubrió su cuerpo, hizo que el dolor desapareciera. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Atem. No quería pelear, estaba agotada, asustada… Sin más, lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndolo tensarse por el repentino contacto._

—… _Estás sangrando. — Le escuchó decir con la voz más profunda de lo usual._

_Atem la apartó y la recostó en la cama. Esmeralda y él fijaron sus ojos en su brazo derecho, que estaba sangrando. Parecía un dibujo… Era un círculo con una extraña estrella adentro. No sabía qué significaba eso…_

—… _¿Tú te hiciste eso?_

_Miró a Atem con una expresión cansada. Negó con la cabeza tras soltar un suspiro entrecortado. No le creería que habían sido aquellas criaturas en su interior…_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin (Lo siento dentro, está debajo de la piel)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun (Odio en lo que me he convertido, la pesadilla recién ha comenzado)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, ¡me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, ¡me siento como un monstruo!)_

_. . ._

_Luego de que descansara unas horas, sin que Atem se apartara de su lado, finalmente abrió los ojos. Su brazo estaba vendado. Miró el techo sin mucho interés, la situación se estaba volviendo peor… Mucho peor… _

_Se estaba enamorando._

_O más bien ya estaba enamorada, no lo podía negar… Pero encontraba estúpida la situación… ¡Ra, lo conocía hace tan solo unos días!_

_Vio a Atem dormido a su lado. Se avergonzó un poco cuando lo notó, ambos estaban en la misma cama. Se sentó con la intención de ponerse de pie, pero el faraón la había agarrado de la muñeca._

— _No te vayas…— Susurró tras jalarla y hacerla caer nuevamente a su lado._

_Esmeralda le miró como si estuviera demente, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin soltar su muñeca. Sin más, se dejó estar allí, pero sintió pánico cuando repentinamente, él se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Trató de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte._

—… _Esto está mal. — Susurró comenzando a llorar._

_Atem solo la abrazó más fuerte._

—… _¿Está mal sentir esto?_

— _¿Tú también? — Sollozó tras rendirse y corresponder su abrazo._

—… _¿Tú también? — Repitió la pregunta. Esmeralda no contestó. —… ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? — Más silencio. Escuchó al chico suspirar y besó su frente. — ¿Qué tiene de malo amar, Esmeralda?_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key (Mantengo mi lado secreto escondido y cerrado bajo llave)_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it (Lo mantengo encerrado, pero no puedo controlarlo)_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down (Porque si lo dejo salir, me romperá, me derrumbará)_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? (¿Por qué alguien no viene y me salve de esto, hacer que termine?)_

_Al día siguiente, ella se había levantado temprano para dejar solo al joven, no podía estar con él. No se lo permitía. Con el paso de los días, Esmeralda evitaba todo encuentro casual con Atem, era lo mejor, así se olvidaría de ella y se aburriría de ella. Cada vez que él cruzaba palabras con ella, esta le contestaba de mala manera, quería quedarse a su lado, pero ella era peligrosa. Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando y aun nada… Seguía sin convocar a sus monstruos sin poder controlarlos. Es más, parecían ser más violentos que antes, la atormentaban en sueños y terminaban destrozando su interior. Isis la revisó y le encontró heridas internas… Estaba aterrada, ¿qué más podía decir al respecto? Había conocido tantas cosas… Que ya no tenía esos deseos de morir como antes…_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin (Lo siento dentro, está debajo de la piel)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun (Odio en lo que me he convertido, la pesadilla recién ha comenzado)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_Fue hasta que ese día se dio cuenta. Se miró en el espejo sin poder creerlo… Sus ojos, que toda su vida fueron rojos, según le decía su profesor en aquellos días encerrada… Se estaban volviendo azules. Había una mezcla entre ambos colores, batallando qué color se definiría. Salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Isis, necesitaba encontrarla… Pero antes de doblar, chocó con alguien._

— _Disculpe. — Logró murmurar con tal de seguir su camino._

_Pero el extraño la sujetó rudamente de la muñeca, haciendo que Esmeralda se volteara a verlo. Entonces se paralizó, esos ojos… Ese rostro…_

—… _Tú eres…_

— _Cuánto tiempo, Esmeralda…_

_Ese hombre… Era quien había matado a su madre, el que la había violado, que de eso había nacido ella, un fenómeno…_

_Su padre…_

_._

_._

_._

_Se zafó de su agarre, presa del pánico._

— _¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — Le miró con resentimiento. —… ¡¿Qué quieres?! Ya mataste a mi madre, en frente de mi… ¡VETE!_

— _Tranquila, hija…-_

— _No me llames, hija. — Le cortó. — Yo no soy tu hija, eres un maldito bastardo… Que no merece siquiera ser recordado como padre._

_Al parecer, este había perdido la paciencia, le había agarrado rudamente del cabello, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. Esmeralda soltó un gemido de dolor._

— _Quieras o no, mujerzuela… Soy tu padre, pero tienes razón… No quiero ser recordado como uno… Prefiero… Ser recordado por ti… Como tu amante._

—… _¿Qué estás diciendo…?— trató de zafarse, sin éxito. —… ¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a mi mamá? — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él solo se rió, entendiendo su respuesta. —… No lo harás… No te lo voy a permitir…_

— _¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso hay alguien que te quiere aquí?_

—…— _Sollozó._

— _Buenas noches, muñequita. — Fue lo último que escuchó cuando un extraño destello la cegó y la hizo perder el conocimiento._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Sintió una mano posarse en la suya. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Atem, que le miraba preocupado. Nuevamente sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, no sabía por qué… Algo… Ella había salido a hacer algo… ¿Pero qué era…? No lo podía recordar… Y era frustrante, porque sabía que era de suma importancia… Necesitaba recordar…_

—… _¿Qué me pasó?_

— _Un sirviente te encontró desmayada en los pasillos. — Le contestó. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?_

—… _No lo sé. — Sollozó cuando la primera lágrima abandonó sus ojos. Lloró con más fuerza cuando se cubrió ambos orbes con sus manos. — ¡No sé…!_

_Atem la levantó y la abrazó. Ella simplemente se dejó abrazar… No podía… ¡No podía recordar…! Nunca creyó que olvidar algo le dolería tanto… Sentía un enorme terror… ¿De qué? ¿O de quién?_

—… _Ya todo está bien. — Le escuchó susurrar._

—… _No, no lo está. — Se separó de él. —… Yo… Recuerdo… Que iba a ver a Isis, pero… Lo demás no recuerdo…-_

— _Espera un momento… ¿Por qué necesitabas a Isis?_

—… _Yo…— Entonces recordó sus ojos. —… Mis ojos… Yo… ¿Ves algo raro en mis ojos?_

_Se arrepintió un poco de preguntarle aquello, pues el faraón posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo. Sintió su respiración cortarse cuando sus profundos ojos violetas se posaron en los suyos. Tensó la mandíbula, presa de la vergüenza._

—… _Siguen… Igual de perfectos. Como siempre. — Se apartó de ella lentamente._

—… _Ya veo. — Susurró algo confundida. Hace tan solo unos instantes… Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos._

—… _Esmeralda. — La llamó suavemente._

_Ella seguía mirando el suelo._

— _Cásate conmigo._

_. . ._

_Lo miró sin poder creérselo, ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así…? ¡Ella era un peligro! ¿Por qué él no lograba comprender eso?_

—… _Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? — Deseaba que él se riera y le dijese que era mentira, aunque eso significara destrozar su alma._

— _No estoy bromeando, ¿crees que sí?_

_No, no, no… Lo podía ver, en sus ojos… Él no estaba mintiendo… Necesitaba hacer que él cambiara de idea…_

— _Sí, porque todos ustedes, malditos bastardos miserables… son iguales. Me querrás en tu cama y luego me mandarás a matar para buscarte a otra, como lo hizo mi padre con mi madre._

_Un momento… ¿De verdad había dicho eso…? ¿Desde cuándo su padre era un tema de conversación? La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando mató a su madre… Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo vio… ¿Verdad?_

_Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, ignorando que Atem la estuviese llamando. Siguió caminando lo más rápido posible, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz._

— _¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me quieres alejar? — Estaba molesto, estaba segura. Bueno, días de desprecio e indiferencia hacia él…— ¿Crees que eres la única sufriendo?_

— _Yo nunca dije eso. — Se giró a verlo con ira contenida, pero más que todo… Dolor._

— _Entonces contéstame. Contesta a lo que te pregunté una vez y que nunca me contestaste. — Se acercó a ella. — ¿Qué tiene de malo amar? ¿Qué tiene de malo amarte como te amo ahora?_

—…— _Sollozó. — Cállate, no digas tonterías…-_

— _¿Es una tontería amarte? — Esmeralda apretó los puños. — Dime… Contéstame algo más… Y no me mientas. — Tomó su mano e hizo que la posara en su pecho, donde sentía latir su corazón con prisa. — Lo que me sucede aquí adentro… ¿A ti también te pasa?_

—… _No. — Trató de zafarse conteniendo otro sollozo._

— _¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Temes a que te lastime? — Ella no contestó, ella sabía que lo que decía era verdad. — Esmeralda… Yo jamás… Te juro que jamás te haré daño. Incluso si llegas a odiarme, bien, podrás irte… Dejaré que te vayas… Pero al menos contéstame._

_Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… Le estaba diciendo… Que era libre de poder decidir… Ir o quedarse. Amarlo o despreciarlo una vez más…_

—… _Yo quiero…_

—…— _Vio a Atem apretar los labios, parecía temeroso de su respuesta._

_Comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

—… _Quiero ser feliz. — Contestó sinceramente. —… A tu lado._

_Atem se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió su gesto. No podía describir como se sentía en ese momento… No podía… Era algo… Tan maravilloso que definitivamente era imposible de explicar._

_. . ._

_Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que algo seguía sin estar bien…_

_Continuará…_

**Me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo muy largo, así que tendrá que haber una tercera parte XD Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Lo sucedido entre nosotros Parte 3

**NANANANA! La última parte al fin! Aunque este cap es muy triste, lloren **

**Vayamos al capítulo!**

Capítulo 5: _Lo sucedido entre nosotros, ¿o solo yo? (Parte 3)_

— _Ay, mi niña…— Isis abrazó a la menor, quien correspondió su gesto. — Fue difícil para ti, ¿verdad?_

_Esmeralda solo sonrió. Atem demostró su felicidad a todo el reino, celebró la boda ese mismo día. Ahora solo seguían festejando. Seguía sin poder quitarse esa felicidad tan grande del pecho… Atem la había hecho muy feliz con su protección y cariño._

— _¿Qué le pasan a tus ojos, Esmeralda?_

_Ella parpadeó sin comprender._

—… _Tienen… Ven acá. — La tomó de la mano y fue a la habitación del faraón. Dio unos leves golpes._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Disculpe, faraón… Pero necesito que me ayude a revisar a su joven esposa._

_Esmeralda se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Isis. Atem abrió y miró a ambas._

— _¿Qué sucede con Esmeralda?_

_Ambas entraron a su recamara. Isis hizo que la muchachita se sentara en la cama._

— _Observe sus ojos, por favor._

_Atem se acercó a su rostro y frunció el ceño._

—… _¿Por qué…?_

— _¿Qué hay con mis ojos…? ¿Acaso tienen… un poco de azul? — Preguntó dudosa. Ambos la miraron con sorpresa._

— _¿Sabías de esto?_

—… _Huh… Quería preguntarte, pero lo había olvidado…_

—… _¿Será posible que…?— Murmuró la mujer. — Esmeralda, ponte de pie._

_Ella asintió. Isis cerró los ojos unos segundos hasta que los abrió y sonrió._

—… _Están pasando demasiadas cosas buenas, Esmeralda._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Las criaturas se están desvaneciendo, están muriendo porque tu corazón está comenzando a tener una luz. — Esmeralda le miró con sorpresa._

—… _¿De verdad?_

— _Así es. Aun no comprendo qué tiene que ver esto con tus ojos, pero pronto lo veremos. — Sonrió. — Con permiso. — Se retiró, dejando a ambos solos._

_. . ._

—… _Los ojos de mamá. — Susurró._

— _¿Qué? — Atem se acercó a ella, quien había ido al espejo a ver su rostro._

—… _Los ojos de mamá. — Repitió. —… Estoy adquiriendo… Los ojos de mamá. — Se llevó sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo algo cálido en su interior. Se estaba sintiendo… Humana. — Ella los tenía azules. — Sonrió. —… Si algo cambia en mí…— Miró al faraón con un poco de vergüenza, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. — ¿Me seguirás queriendo? — El faraón la miró con suma sorpresa unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió._

— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Finalmente la abrazó. Esmeralda correspondió el gesto con mucho nerviosismo. — Siempre, Esmeralda… Siempre, siempre te voy a amar. No importa la situación…_

—… _Gracias. — Lo abrazó con fuerza._

—… _Pero hay algo… Que aún no me hace del todo feliz. — Esmeralda, al oír eso, se separó de él para verlo confundida. — Desde que llegaste, nunca me llamaste por mi nombre. — Se rió en el mismo momento en que ella se sonrojaba. — Anda, dilo. — Esmeralda se iba a soltar, pero el faraón rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pegándola hacia él con fuerza. — Dilo. — Susurró contra sus labios._

_Esmeralda no sabía qué hacer, el corazón le latía a todo galope y tenerlo cerca nublaba sus pensamientos coherentes. Además, que esa mirada violeta estuviera sobre ella, la hacía estremecerse aún más… Finalmente sonrió tras cerrar los ojos, derrotada._

— _Atem._

_Lo sintió sonreír contra su aliento antes de que él la besara. Ella no lo detuvo, estaba harta de alejarlo, sabiendo que lo necesitaba para sanar su corazón herido por el mundo._

_Simplemente… Se dejó amar por él._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _Buenos días, su alteza._

_Se giró rápidamente para encarar a Isis, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y miró el suelo._

—… _No me llames así. — Murmuró, presa de la vergüenza. — Solo llámame Esmeralda…_

— _Es un poco cruel que te hayas levantado primero de la cama y dejarlo solo. — Opinó riéndose. Esmeralda se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. La vergüenza y pena que sentía no le cabía ni siquiera en todo su cuerpo. — En unos minutos más te alcanzará. — Se inclinó con respeto e irse del comedor._

_Esmeralda salió corriendo al jardín y se sentó en el suelo, admirando las flores exóticas que había. Cerró los ojos enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas… Era… feliz. Era muy feliz, la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho…_

— _¡Hola, su majestad!_

_Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una muchachita morena._

— _Soy Mana, un placer conocerla. Perdón si no me ha visto antes, pero estuve entrenando mucho tiempo, por lo cual ni siquiera tenía tiempo de respirar. — Se sentó a su lado. — ¿Le importa?_

—… _Claro que no. — Sonrió, un poco tímida._

— _El faraón tenía razón. — Se rió. Esmeralda le miró sin entender. — Usted es muy hermosa. Cuando me iba a visitar a cómo iban mis clases de magia, siempre me hablaba de usted. — La joven de cabellos negros no se lo podía creer… ¿Era enserio? — La primera vez que vino a hablar de su majestad, lo primero que me dijo de usted fue esto. "Es una chica muy bella". — Imitó su voz. Esmeralda se rió con ella. — Tienes la misma edad que yo, dos años menos que Atem. — La joven reina le miró sorprendida por haberlo llamado por su nombre. — Ah, perdón. Olvidé decirle que soy su amiga de la infancia también. Pero no te preocupes, siempre lo vi como un hermano. — Sonrió. — Yo me enamoré de mi maestro de magia. — Esmeralda le escuchaba atenta. No sabía qué decirle. La muchachita era muy agradable. — Es Mahado. ¿Lo conoces?_

—… _Sí, lo conozco. — Contestó al fijar nuevamente sus ojos en las flores. —… Deberías decirle. — Mana le miró sorprendida. — Porque… Nunca se sabe. Quizá, el tiempo que pase y tú sigas en silencio, todo cambiaría…_

— _¡Tiene razón! — Se puso rápidamente de pie. — ¡Gracias, su majestad! — Se inclinó y salió corriendo. — ¡Ahora mismo le digo…!_

_La vio salir corriendo con una sonrisa, sin contar que alguien más les había escuchado._

— _Ya era hora. — Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el faraón. — Esos dos siguen ocultándolo mucho, alguien necesitaba darles el empujón. — Se arrodilló en frente de ella con una sonrisa. — Ahora este faraón quiere saber… Por qué su bellísima esposa lo abandonó apenas amaneció después de lo de anoche. — La miró con una sonrisa burlona. Esmeralda se avergonzó nuevamente y escondió su rostro de él._

—… _Déjame en paz…— Murmuró. — Siento mucha vergüenza, ¿y qué?_

— _¿Por qué? — Se sentó a su lado. — Te dije que quiero formar una familia contigo, ser feliz a tu lado, como tú lo quieres ser._

_La joven de cabellos negros alzó la vista para mirarlo. Cuando ambos pares de ojos de encontraros, Atem le miró con sorpresa._

—… _Esmeralda…_

— _¿Qué?_

_Atem se puso de pie de un salto, agarrándola del brazo y salieron corriendo por los pasillos. La joven no entendía qué le pasaba y su repentina acción. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Isis, arreglando unas cuantas cosas._

—… _¿Sucede algo, faraón?_

— _Mírala, Isis. — La agarró de los hombros y la puso en frente de la mujer._

—… _Esmeralda. — Sonrió. — Tus ojos._

—… _¿Mis ojos…?_

— _¡Tus ojos son completamente azules! — Dijo Atem tras abrazarla y elevarla en el aire. — ¡Los monstruos que te atormentaban se han ido!_

—… _¿De verdad? — Preguntó, incapaz de creerlo. Era… Libre… ¡Era libre!_

_Finalmente sonrió y rodeó el cuello de su marido, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cuando sintió sus pies en el suelo. Se soltó y abrazó a Isis, sorprendiéndola._

— _¡Gracias, Isis! De verdad… Fuiste como una madre para mí…_

_Lágrimas de alivio escaparon de sus orbes, ahora azules, y sintió como la mujer correspondía su gesto._

_. . ._

_Un mes después, Esmeralda parecía ser alguien muy diferente a lo que solía ser desde que había llegado. Pareciese como su hubiese vuelto a ser una niña, o por lo menos eso le decían toda la gente que quería, Mana, Mahado, Isis, Atem… Pues siempre iba a aprender magia con Mana, Mahado e Isis, y cuando el faraón le pedía que se detuviera y que pasara más tiempo con él, ella salía corriendo, mientras este corría tras ella. Era una rutina que para todos fue maravillosa, la llegada de Esmeralda, según ellos decían, le habían dado vida al reino…_

— _¡Te tengo! — La joven de ojos azules dio un respingo cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarla por atrás._

— _¡Me asustaste! — Se soltó de él y le golpeó el pecho mientras se reía._

— _¿Por qué te escapas del palacio? — Le regañó._

— _Me gusta estar aquí. — Miró el río Nilo con una sonrisa. — Es inevitable. — Lo miró. — Creí que tenías una reunión importante, por eso me escapé._

— _No quiero ir a ella si no me acompañas._

—…— _Hizo una mueca. — Ve, siempre estás atrasado por mi culpa. — Lo empujó dirigiéndolo a su caballo. — Yo volveré pronto, así que vete ya._

_Atem le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue. Esmeralda volvió sentarse en la arena y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el sol acariciaba su piel. Las cosas que estaban viviendo habían sido maravillosas…_

_Borró su sonrisa cuando recordó que desde que Atem le había pedido matrimonio, sentía un malestar. Eso no se había ido, había tratado de borrarlo, pero le era imposible. Sospechaba que era algo que tenía que ver con Seth, pues hace unos días habían descubierto que el comportamiento cruel con ella había sido porque había estado siendo controlado por un hechicero. Es decir, que había un espía en el palacio… Tanto ella como Atem habían buscado hasta debajo de las piedras… Pero aun nada…_

_Fijó su vista azulada a su cicatriz que estaba en su brazo, ese sello… Esa extraña estrella…_

_Entonces lo recordó._

—… _**Tú eres…**_

— _**Cuánto tiempo, Esmeralda…**_

_**Ese hombre… Era quien había matado a su madre, el que la había violado, que de eso había nacido ella, un fenómeno…**_

_**Su padre…**_

_**Se zafó de su agarre, presa del pánico.**_

— _**¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — Le miró con resentimiento. —… ¡¿Qué quieres?! Ya mataste a mi madre, en frente de mi… ¡VETE!**_

— _**Tranquila, hija…-**_

— _**No me llames, hija. — Le cortó. — Yo no soy tu hija, eres un maldito bastardo… Que no merece siquiera ser recordado como padre.**_

_**Al parecer, este había perdido la paciencia, le había agarrado rudamente del cabello, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. Esmeralda soltó un gemido de dolor.**_

— _**Quieras o no, mujerzuela… Soy tu padre, pero tienes razón… No quiero ser recordado como uno… Prefiero… Ser recordado por ti… Como tu amante.**_

—… _**¿Qué estás diciendo…?— trató de zafarse, sin éxito. —… ¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a mi mamá? — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él solo se rió, entendiendo su respuesta. —… No lo harás… No te lo voy a permitir…**_

— _**¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso hay alguien que te quiere aquí?**_

—…— _**Sollozó.**_

— _**Buenas noches, muñequita. — Fue lo último que escuchó cuando un extraño destello la cegó y la hizo perder el conocimiento.**_

_Miró su reflejo en el río y se asustó cuando vio que el color sangre había vuelto a batallar con el color del cielo en sus ojos. Sacó una conclusión de todo aquello, quizá ese hombre había sellado esos monstruos… Para engañarla… Para hacerle creer…_

—… _No puede ser… ¡Atem…!_

_Se puso torpemente de pie y salió corriendo de vuelta a la aldea cerca del palacio. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberse ido sin algún caballo. Tenía que contarle y prevenirlo… ¡Le contaría toda la verdad de su vida! Él siempre le preguntó y ella siempre prefirió cambiar el tema… Pero ahora era distinto… ¡Era una emergencia!_

_Se mareó un poco y cayó al suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se mareaba con facilidad y comía muy poco… Después vería cómo estaba su estado de salud, lo importante era salvar a su gente._

_Corrió por los puestos de mercado, todos la veían con sorpresa. ¿Cómo no? La gran Reina de Egipto, corriendo en la aldea como si la vida le dependiera de ello, aunque era verdad._

_Entró por el pasadizo secreto que le había mostrado Mana cuando se escapaba de las clases de Mahado, entró en él y entró al palacio. Todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto… Siguió corriendo hasta que encontró a una mujer en el suelo._

—… _Isis…—Susurró tras arrodillarse a socorrerla. — ¡Isis…!— La movió un poco, hasta que esta abrió los ojos._

—… _Esmeralda, mi niña… Vete de aquí… Ese hombre… Al que temes… Está aquí… Vete…— Respiró lentamente._

_¡Lo sabía! Entonces sus suposiciones eran ciertas… Con la magia que había aprendido, curó las heridas más graves de la mujer y cuando la encontró mejor, se puso de pie, en busca del faraón, pero Isis la agarró de la falda del vestido._

—… _¿Isis?_

— _Vete, Esmeralda… En tu estado… No puedes enfrentarte a él._

— _¿En mi estado?_

—… _Estás esperando un hijo, Esmeralda…_

_._

_._

_._

—… _¿Cómo? — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

—… _Adormeció a los monstruos de tu interior… Todo fue una trampa… Y el faraón lo descubrió…-_

— _¡¿Cómo…?!_

—… _Vete…_

_Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Isis se ponía de pie._

—… _¡No me iré hasta asegurarme de que Atem esté bien…!— Sollozó._

—… _Bien, pero luego… Prométeme que te irás…_

—… _No puedo hacerlo… Tengo que saber que Atem está bien… Y después… Veré si podré irme._

_Ambas, tomadas de las manos, salieron corriendo hacia el salón general donde estaba el trono. Abrieron las puertas y encontraron a dos sujetos._

_Esmeralda se llevó una mano a su boca al encontrar al faraón en el suelo, sangrando. Mientras que otro hombre de pie, miraba divertido su estado. Ese hombre era…_

— _¡Tú…!— Caminó hacia él._

— _Te lo dije, hijita… Tú eres solo mía, de nadie más…_

_Esmeralda se arrodilló en frente de Atem y lo recostó en su hombro. ¿No estaba consciente? Tampoco respiraba… El pánico la invadió y posó su mano en el pecho del joven faraón, teniendo la esperanza de que su corazón estuviese latiendo aunque sea de forma débil… Pero… No._

_Atem estaba muerto._

—…— _Dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había acumulado en sus ojos._

_Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad… No después de tanta felicidad… No de tanta alegría en su vida… ¿Y ahora esto? Era incapaz de reaccionar…_

_Entonces lo sintió… Otra vez, ese odio que tanto le horrorizaba sentir, volvía a emerger en su alma. Mataron… Mataron al hombre que amaba… Hirieron a la gente más importante de su vida…_

—… _¿Cómo pudiste…?— Sollozó dejando el cuerpo de su marido a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. — ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!_

_Nuevamente esa sensación, en su mente volvieron esos desgarradores gritos de su madre, la risa siniestra de su padre que tenía en frente. Miró el suelo y se sorprendió de encontrar el Sello que estaba en su muñeca, ahora, alumbrado en el suelo de un extraño color verdoso, se hacía más y más grande, podía ser por el dolor de su alma. Se asustó cuando aquel círculo comenzaba a expandirse más y destruir el palacio, se había incrementado de tamaño hasta cubrir el reino, incluso el pueblo. Isis cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de la azabache._

— _¡¿Isis…?!_

— _Los mataste… A todos._

_Vio a su padre, que era protegido con su propia magia._

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin (Lo siento dentro, está debajo de la piel)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, ¡me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I, I feel like a monster! (Yo, ¡me siento como un monstruo!)_

— _Pronto yo también moriré si no detienes tu poder. Detenlo._

—…— _Se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Los había matado…? ¿A todos? ¿Pero cómo?_

— _Has creado un poder impresionante… Es capaz de arrebatar almas que tienen oscuridad. Aunque todos los humanos poseen una migaja de oscuridad en sus corazones…— Se rió._

—… _No sé cómo detenerlo…_

— _Tendrás que saberlo. O destruirás todo el mundo._

_Esmeralda se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Tenía que hacer algo, o personas que no tenían la culpa de nada morirían…_

— "_Basta, basta, basta… Por favor, basta…"— Sollozó. — "No quise crear este maldito sello… Haré lo que sea para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…"_

_Repentinamente todo se detuvo. El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando suspiro de alivio._

"_**Así que… ¿Harás lo que sea?"**_

_Esa voz… No parecían todos los monstruos… Era uno solo… ¿Cómo…?_

"_**Todos los demonios se fusionaros hasta que me convirtiera en esto, felicidades…"**_

—… "_No quería esto"._

"_**Quieres… Darlo todo, para salvar a este miserable reino y a ese faraón."**_

—… _Daré todo lo necesario. — Habló en voz alta._

— _¿Todo? — Miró a su padre._

—… _Así es._

— _Tengo la habilidad de retroceder el tiempo, solo tú y yo no nos veremos afectados por él… Pero a cambio… Te esperaré en el río Nilo, y te irás conmigo… No podrás reusarte si en verdad los quieres salvar._

_Esmeralda miró a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido… Atem, Isis… Todos estaban muertos por su culpa… Era un monstruo…_

—… _Lo haré._

_Tomó el brazo de su progenitor y una extraña energía los rodeó._

_. . ._

_Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver esa escena otra vez. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba sola en el río Nilo, viendo como Atem, una vez más, se alejaba con su caballo. Apretó los puños… ¿qué quería ese hombre con ella?_

— _Es hora._

_Se giró a ver al culpable de su miseria y asintió. Este la agarró con violencia del brazo y se teletransportaron._

_Se encontró en un lugar similar a la mazmorra oscura en la que solía vivir en su niñez. Estaba… ¿Atada? No, estaba encadenada, alzó la vista para ver unas cadenas sujetarla desde arriba, haciéndola tener alzados los brazos. Sus piernas también…_

_El pánico la invadió… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quería hacerle?_

— _Hubiera sido más… Piadoso contigo de no ser por tu desprecio y que te enamoraras de otro. — Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Quiso voltearse, pero por su amarre, era incapaz. — Además… Esperas un bastardo de él en el vientre… ¡MERECES QUE MUERA!_

—… _A mí mátame si quieres, pero al niño que llevo… No le pongas ni un dedo encima. Deja que mi hijo nazca… Y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras…— Suplicó._

— _Eso lo veremos…— Escuchó sus pasos cerca de ella. — Descubrí que el monstruo formado en tu interior, puede matar al niño. — Esmeralda se paralizó al oír eso. — O… Tal vez… No estoy seguro, pero podría ser que una vez que naciera ese bastardo, aquella bestia traspasara a su pequeño cuerpo, dejándote libre a ti… Pero tú no querrías eso, ¿verdad? — La joven de ojos, ahora rojos, lloraba en silencio. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. — Así que… ¿Para qué querer al bastardo si ya tiene un destino sellado? Será mejor deshacerse de él._

_Sintió las manos del hombre despedazar su ropa por atrás, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Lo siguiente fue algo azotar contra su espalda, un látigo. Soltó un sonoro grito de dolor, mientras venía el segundo golpe. Aquello era horrible… _

_Cuando le dieron el séptimo latigazo, se dejó caer de rodillas, o al menos eso quiso, pero gracias a su agarre de cadenas, hizo que gimiera de dolor. Trató de volver a ponerse de pie, pero cayó cuando él finalmente la soltó. Trató de ponerse de pie y cubrirse, pero él no se lo permitió, colocándose encima de ella._

— _¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AYÚDENME…!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_El hombre abofeteó su rostro con fuerza. Esmeralda comenzó a forcejear mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de su mejilla._

— _¡CÁLLATE!_

_El sujeto posó su mano contra su vientre, luego unas fuertes descargas en el sector la hizo retorcerse de dolor._

— _Por favor… Por favor, por favor…— Sollozó. — Deja al niño…_

— _Esto te pasa por mujerzuela, como tu madre. — Le escuchó murmurar mientras desgarraba el resto de sus ropas._

_Aquello fue peor que una tortura, el maldito miserable seguía destruyendo sus entrañas en su cuerpo mientras abusaba de ella._

_Era enfermizo… Ese hombre estaba enfermo…_

_Mientras todo eso sucedía, recordó que una vez le había preguntado a Atem que era tener un buen padre. Él le había contestado que era aquel que siempre te iba a proteger, a pesar de todo, que siempre te brindaría el calor necesario en tus días de invierno…_

_Pero era incapaz de creerlo cuando tenía a ese tipo de hombre como padre._

_Era un sádico._

_Como su madre le había dicho una vez._

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp (Está escondido en la oscuridad, sus dientes son muy afilados)_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart (No hay escape para mí, quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón)_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream (Nadie puede oírme gritar, tal vez es solo un sueño)_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster! (O tal vez está dentro de mí, ¡Detengan este monstruo!)_

_._

_._

_._

— _Ten._

_Le lanzó otro vestido, igual al que solía portar hace unas horas atrás. Ella no se movió, seguía tirada en el suelo, como una muñeca._

— _Haz lo que te digo, así podrás protegerlo. Y no lo mataré… ¿Hecho?_

_Él desapareció. Apenas lo hizo, Esmeralda se colocó lentamente de pie. Se vistió y posó sus manos en el vientre._

—… "_Sigue vivo…"— Se sorprendió al sentir una leve vitalidad en su interior. —… Pero…_

_Aprendió teletransportación y volvió al palacio. Apenas lo hizo, se encontró en la habitación que compartía con Atem. Este último estaba en sentado en su cama, pero se sorprendió de verla._

— _¡Esmeralda! — Se puso de pie. — ¿Qué pasó? Te esperé por horas y nunca llegabas… Me tenías muy preocupado._

_La muchacha le siguió mirando en aire ausente. Lentamente lo envolvió en sus brazos, cuidadosamente. Sintió al faraón tensarse por su tacto, pero luego correspondió su gesto. Evitó soltar un gemido de dolor, pues seguía sangrando, ese hombre… Le había dejado una herida muy profunda en el hombro._

_Aunque le daba igual… Después de lo que haría… a Atem le importaría muy poco si ella seguía estaba herida o no._

—… _me quedé dormida cerca del río. — Mintió. — Y tuve una pesadilla. — Lo estrechó más fuerte. — Estabas muerto. — Comenzó a llorar._

_No le contaría del pacto que hizo, tampoco del niño… No lo haría, todo, para protegerlo. A él… Y a todos. Atem besó sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas._

— _No pienses eso, Esmeralda…— Se detuvo cuando la vio detenidamente. —… Tus ojos…_

—… _Yo tampoco sé cómo pasó. — Se mordió el labio. — Pero le preguntaremos a Isis mañana… Estoy muy cansada._

_Él solo asintió, podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba del todo convencido. Apenas le dio la espalda, usó su magia para dormirlo enseguida. Lo recostó en la cama con una dolorosa expresión… Se llevó una mano a su hombro, donde estaba sangrando. Cuando retiró su mano, sus dedos estabas manchados de sangre. Seguido de ello, dibujó con su sangre en el pecho del faraón, el sello._

— _**Maldigo a esta persona por amor, escucha mi oración, por favor… Con tal de que tenga otro destino, daré todo por este individuo… Con mi nombre, haré el pacto… Mi nombre es Esmeralda.**__ — Sollozó tras terminar el juramento y que el sello los rodeara a ambos. — __**Sello de Orichalcos… ¡YO TE MALDIGO!**__ — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que nadie la oiría._

_Estrechó con fuerza el chico inconsciente, no sabía que pasaría. Su padre le había pedido que lo maldijera para salvarlo… ¿Pero qué pasaría después…?_

"_**Bien"**_

_Su pecho ardió de dolor al oír la voz del monstruo._

"_**Ahora, usaré tu maldito cuerpo para hacer que todos te odien y la maldición pueda completarse…"**_

— _¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó. — ¡Eso…! ¡No era parte del trato…! ¡No dejaré que me uses como a tu muñeca…!_

"_**YA ES TARDE"**_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin (Lo siento dentro, está debajo de la piel)_

_I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! (Debo confesar ¡QUE ME SIENTO COMO UN MONSTRUO!)_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun (Odio en lo que me he convertido, la pesadilla recién ha comenzado)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin (Lo siento dentro, está debajo de la piel)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster! (Debo confesar, ¡que me siento como un monstruo!)_

_I've gotta lose control, here's something radical (Tengo que perder el control, hay algo radical)_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster (Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo)_

_A medida que el sello de Orichalcos desaparecía, todo el dolor estaba aumentando. No sentía cariño, tampoco amor por Atem, no quería proteger a Isis, no quería a Mana ni a Mahado, no sentía respeto por las disculpas de Seth… No sentía nada… ¿Esos eran los poderes de su bestia?_

_A excepción de odio, rencor, resentimiento, rabia, ira, aborrecimiento, sufrimiento, dolor a todas las personas que había conocido. Gracias a ellas, había conocido el infierno. Odiaba a Isis, por hacerla recordar a su maldita madre que la maltrató por años, sentía resentimiento por Mana y Mahado por haberla hecho confiar en estupideces, sentía rabia e ira por el miserable de Seth que se había atrevido a hacerle daño, siendo que ella es más fuerte que todos ellos…_

_Pero toda esa mezcla de emociones se habían fusionado ante lo que sentía por Atem… Lo aborrecía, lo despreciaba… Por haberlo amado, ahora era esclava del Leviatán… De esa serpiente que ahora poseía su vida… Era un hipócrita… Solo quiso lo que también quiso su padre… Estar en su cama. Y ambos lo lograron. Atem, tras manipularla… y su padre, a la fuerza, maltratándola mientras abusaba de ella._

_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! (Yo, ¡ME SIENTO COMO UN MONSTRUO!)_

_Soltó al faraón, dejándolo en la cama. Salió de la habitación con una expresión vacía… Entonces, una enorme gracia le causó de esto… ¡Pudo vengarse de Atem cuando su padre la violó! En parte podía usarlo para hacerle daño. Comenzó a saltar por los pasillos mientras se reía sádicamente. Aunque en el interior, estaba la verdadera Esmeralda, necesitaba salir de allí…_

_Estaba siendo manipulada por el Leviatán._

— _¡Bastardo miserable! — Gritó mientras se reía. — ¡Gente hipócrita e imbécil que cree que pueden derrotarme! ¡Acabo de cometer pecado! — Gritó a los guardias, que la miraban con sorpresa. — ¡Engañé al desgraciado ese de su faraón! — No, no quería hacer eso… No quería. — ¡Me acosté con otro…!— Con su energía, atacó a los guardias. — ¡Y ahora los mataré a ustedes…!_

_Uno de los hombres la sujetó por las muñecas mientras la arrastraban a los calabozos. Ella se seguía riendo a pesar de que la golpeaban para callarla, ignoraba las heridas recientes de su padre. Esmeralda por dentro estaba horrorizada, se había quedado con los sentimientos más oscuros, entre ellos, el terror que estaba sintiendo ahora… El monstruo que la estaba manipulando estaba yendo demasiado lejos… ¡No podía permitirlo!_

_La encerraron y la encadenaron. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la oscuridad, las lágrimas y las carcajadas no se iban. Estaba asustada, pero seguía bajo el control del Sello. La risa cesó y miró un punto muerto del suelo._

_. . ._

_Luego unos hombres la estaban arrastrando nuevamente, pero…_

— _¡Suéltenla! — Todos la soltaron con brusquedad, haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella conocía esa voz. —… Yo me ocuparé de ella._

_Todos los guardias abandonaron la prisión, la azabache se rió, aunque en el fondo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo enfrentársele._

— _Vaya, Atem… Hiciste lo que querías, me golpearon y casi me mataron después de que me metiera en tu cama… Muy bien hecho…-_

_Fue interrumpida cuando el estampó su mano con la mejilla de ella, haciéndola tambalearse. No podía creerlo… La maldición funcionó… Había logrado que el faraón sintiera resentimiento por ella… Para salvarlo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero lo sucedido fue todo lo contrario._

—… _Vaya, vaya, vaya… Ya casi… Te vuelves un animal como los que tienes como guardias._

— _Eres tan despreciable…— Susurró. — ¿Qué me hiciste? Incluso yo he notado mi cambio, ¡¿qué me hiciste?! — La agarró de los hombros, pero Esmeralda se zafó enseguida, no le podía decir..._

— _Quita tus sucias manos de mí, hipócrita. Dejaste que me quedara por inspirar lástima… Luego me quisiste como tu mujer… Y ahora me reclamas, te advertí que me parecía patético retenerme, y me aburriste, tanto así, que preferí irme con otro bastardo._

—…

— _¿Estás celoso de que me tenga y tú no? — Se acercó lentamente a él, quien comenzó a retroceder por su cercanía. —… Eso lo comprueba, tienes miedo de admitirlo, porque por más resentido que estés conmigo…— Se volvió a reír con cinismo. — Tú me amas… Es increíble… No puedo creerlo…— No, no quería que la amara. Necesitaba acabar con ella… ¡Quería morir!_

— _¡Yo no te amo! — La empujó. — ¡Yo solo quiero verte muerta!_

—… _Así que muerta…— Ante esas palabras, logró recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo… Era todo o nada… Tenía que hacerlo, de esa manera todo acabaría y no había más dolor… Subió las faldas de su vestido maltratado y sacó una navaja, se la entregó al faraón, que le miró confundida. Lo obligó a ponerla en su cuello. — Apostemos algo, hazlo, mátame, desgraciado. ¡MÁTAME, SI TANTO ME ODIAS!_

—…— _Atem no reaccionaba, miraba el arma y luego a ella. Ella suplicaba internamente que lo hiciera._

— _¡SÉ UN HOMBRE, COBARDE! Acaba conmigo… Con esta cualquiera que tanto odias…— Logró recuperar su voz… Le faltaba que la matara. ¡Ra, por favor que la matara! No podía seguir con eso… Pero nuevamente el Leviatán hizo que ella desistiera. Y fue peor cuando Atem mostró dolor en su mirada. — Qué decepción, Atem… Creí que en verdad me odiabas. — Dejó de hacer presión en él y guardó su navaja. ¿Ahora qué?... Le dio la espalda y en la celda encontró una fusta para maltratar a los prisioneros, acarició el cuero del arma con cuidado. En su interior se paralizó ¿Qué le iba a hacer…? —… Perdiste tu oportunidad…— Susurró antes de que ejerciera su energía maligna y hacer que el cuerpo del faraón se paralizara. Esmeralda estaba aterrada, no quería que le hicieran aquello… No a él._

— _¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES…-?!_

—… _Fuiste… ERES… Y siempre serás… Un infeliz._

— _¡Esmeralda…-!_

_Con el poder que lo inmovilizaba, no pudo evitar el fuetazo que le dio la azabache. Su brazo temblaba._

"_¡BASTA! Tienes lo que querías, tienes poder sobre mí… YA BASTA"_

"_**Solo ve el espectáculo"**_

— _¡ESTE ES POR EL GOLPE QUE ME DISTE! — Segundo fuetazo. — ¡ESTE POR POCO HOMBRE! — Tercer fuetazo. — ¡ESTE POR PATÉTICO! ¡Y ESTE POR…-!_

_Seth había llegado y le había disparado una flecha en el estómago, haciéndola tomar control nuevamente de su cuerpo… Le había dado en el estómago… Cerca del vientre. Se llevó las manos al vientre… Ya no sentía vida. Lo había perdido… ¡Lo había perdido…!_

_No podía con semejante dolor… No podía, primero Atem, Isis… Los demás… Pero su hijo, su niño… Ya no podía… Simplemente se dejó manipular y ya… Todo estaba acabado para ella._

—… _Vaya, Seth… Vaya que estupidez cometiste…— Susurró la joven. — Mataste…— Llevó su mano a la flecha. — Al futuro faraón de Egipto…— Arrancó el arma con fuerza, haciendo que sangrara más._

_Deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador del faraón, haciéndolo caer al suelo, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre por los maltratos de la joven. Le vio sorprendido, al parecer se había dado cuenta._

—… _¿Estabas…?_

— _Sí. Estaba embarazada, y sí, aun así, me acosté con otro hombre, aun así, dejé que tus salvajaes me golpeara, aun así, deje que TÚ me golpearas, aun así… Deje que Seth matara al bastardo que esperaba, porque era lo único que me seguía atando a ti… Pero ya no hay nada… Todos me desprecian… No tengo NADA… Que hacer aquí… Infelices. — Susurró antes de desaparecer con su poder._

_Apareció en la nada del desierto. Cayó al suelo, recuperando su cuerpo. Comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba el vientre, le dolía, había comenzado a sangrar debido a la pérdida. Quería morirse…_

_¿Y si ella misma se quitaba la vida?_

"_**Si lo haces, el Sello de Orichalcos seguirá en esta vida"**_

_Esmeralda le escuchó. ¿Entonces…?_

"_**Si la misma persona que amas te asesina… El sello desaparecerá para siempre"**_

—… _No puede ser…— Sollozó._

"_**Ahora te quitaré esos asquerosos sentimientos para que sigas trabajando para mí. Expande este poder por todo el mundo, por diferentes épocas… ¡POR TODOS LOS LUGARES!"**_

_Un destello la cegó y la hizo desmayarse._

_. . ._

_Despertó y vio que era de día. Estaba completamente curada, ¿sería por el Leviatán? Miró el reino de Egipto en un aire ausente._

_Una vez más, no sentía nada._

_Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era esclava de la bestia. Ella buscaría una forma de ser libre._

_Comenzó a aprender por su cuenta aún más magia, con tal de dominarla a su antojo. Por los extranjeros, se había enterado que un tipo llamado Bakura había desafiado a Atem. Hubo una gran guerra, de la cual este último salió victorioso. Él moriría, ella lo sabía, pero la maldición seguía allí. Ella y Atem se volverían a ver, de alguna forma. Lo harían…_

_Viajó al pasado para influenciar el poder del sello de Orichalcos cuando hizo una piedra preciosa con la forma del sello. Luego, con el mismo material, lanzó una piedrita a un reino para que alguien la encontrara, que resultó ser un tal príncipe Dartz._

_Ahora le tocaba viajar al futuro, donde volvería a ver al joven que amó, pero que ahora no sentía nada más que resentimiento por él, pero sufría… No quería sentir eso por él._

_Caminó por las calles nuevas, se había enterado de toda la historia del mundo a medida de su viaje. Consiguió ropa de acuerdo a la época, así que pasaba desapercibida. Estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con alguien e hizo que cayera al suelo._

— _¡Lo siento mucho! — Escuchó una voz femenina._

_Fijó sus ojos en la joven. Sus cabellos castaños y cortos, de ojos azules. Esa muchachita… No tenía casi nada de oscuridad en su corazón… Casi nada. Y supo enseguida… Que ella conocía Atem…_

_Lo sabía._

_-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-e-.-.-.-_

— ¡Atem!

El chico de ojos ahora carmesí, abrió los ojos y se reincorporó. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Nos asustaste, amigo.

Miró a Yugi sin entender.

—… Huh…

— Te encontramos a ti, a Anzu y… a Esmeralda. Estaban desmayados en plena calle. ¿Qué pasó?

—… ¿Anzu se encuentra bien?

— Sí, despertó hace poco… Estuvieron inconscientes por cuatro días. — El faraón miró al pequeño con sorpresa.

—… ¿Y Esmeralda?

— Ella se fue. A decir verdad, los tres se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Primero Esmeralda, que se fue, luego Anzu, que se fue a lavar la cara, y ahora tú. ¿Ahora me dirás que pasó? — Le miró con reproche.

—… No lo recuerdo.

_Continuará…_

**¡HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
